Trauma
by Alfax
Summary: Después de una trágico suceso que involucró a Link, la princesa Zelda deberá ayudar a su amado a reponerse de ello. Pero no le será nada fácil, ya que nunca se imaginó a lo que tendría que hacerle frente.
1. Todo Tiene un Principio

**Nota de Alfax: Los derechos de los personajes y demás referencias a la saga de **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** son propiedad de Nintendo, sólo los uso con fines lúdicos y nunca recreativos.**

**¡Lo de arriba es mero protocolo! ¡Vosotros sólo disfruten del fanfic! Si pueden, claro...**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Trauma**(by Alfax)

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**1. Todo tiene un principio**

En un lugar recóndito y bien escondido dentro de una cueva, la cual conducía a un pasaje subterráneo, se encontraba una pequeña celda aislada del mundo.

En ella yacía un prisionero, cuyo aspecto indicaba que había sufrido escasez y vejaciones durante largo tiempo. Estaba sucio y en los huesos, además de tener numerosas cicatrices y moratones en todo el cuerpo; poseía cabellos largos, una pequeña barba incipiente y apenas le cubría un desgatado pantalón que ocultaba sus partes. En aquel momento, sus muñecas permanecía ancladas a la pared y algunas heridas delataban que estaba así desde hacía bastante tiempo. O tal vez quienes le encarcelaron hubieran alternado entre en el suelo y la pared, ya que algunas no eran tan recientes.

Su mente era incapaz de recordar cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, perdida en su propio universo tratando de evadir el dolor que le producía vivir en esas condiciones, construyendo una fortaleza imaginaria que le defendiese de la dura realidad en la que vivía. Prácticamente había perdido la noción del tiempo, aparte de su cordura y sentido de sí mismo. Algunos de sus sentidos se encontraban deteriorados, sobre todo la vista, ya que no entraba luz de ningún tipo en aquella mazmorra, por lo que de exponerse al sol sus ojos sufrirían bastante.

Sin duda, era una imagen desgarradora, sobre todo porque aquel preso no había cometido crimen alguno. Había sido secuestrado por una banda de criminales que abusaban de él en todos los sentidos, cometiendo toda clase de torturas físicas y psicológicas contra él. Debido a esto, se había convertido metafóricamente en un muñeco sin alma, el cual vivía atormentado y había perdido las ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, ellos eran más crueles aún, obligándolo a mantenerse siempre al límite de la resistencia que pudiera tener un hombre, mostrando ser mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier persona o incluso bestia podría aguantar.

Había perdido la esperanza de ser rescatado hacía mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba que significaba eso. Pero sin embargo, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de su cámara de tortura, como era habitual, fue incapaz de darse cuenta de que quienes la habían abierto no eran sus captores, si otras gentes con diferentes intenciones.

-¡Mirad! ¡Debe ser él! –exclamó un soldado- Pero…está horrible.

-Por las Diosas, es…-aquella visión era desagradable incluso para hombres como ellos- ¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Hay que sacarle de aquí! Después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, no me apetece seguir en este maldito lugar por más tiempo.

-Madre mía…no parece una persona, más bien un cadáver sin vida.-comentó otro, mientras lo soltaban y veían que no reaccionaba ante nada- ¿Qué vamos a contar sobre él? ¿Creéis realmente que podrá recuperarse de esta experiencia?

-No puedo asegurarte nada…-afirmó entristecido su superior- Con el estado en el que se encuentra el muchacho, será un milagro si algún médico o especialista logra que se recupere. Esperemos que las confesiones de los pocos miembros de ese grupo de malnacidos que dejamos con vida sirvan para ayudar al pobre chaval. ¡Pero desearán haber muerto como el resto de sus compañeros! ¡Lo juro!

-La señora Impa se encuentra afuera con los demás custodiando a esos criminales. ¿Debemos avisarla de que lo hemos encontrado o llevarlo hasta ella?

-Háganla venir, debe ver esto y prepararse para explicárselo a la princesa…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La princesa Zelda observaba el horizonte desde una ventana de su habitación, esperando el regreso de su guardiana Impa y del grupo de soldados que había escogido para acompañarla. Guardaba en su corazón una mezcla de esperanza y congoja, suplicándole a las Diosas que de una vez se acabara aquel calvario y que sus fuentes no se hubieran equivocado de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde le habían arrebatado lo que más quería, a su prometido Link. Ocurrió poco tiempo después de anunciar su compromiso, quizás hubiera sido algún grupo disconforme con que su nuevo rey hubiera tenido orígenes humildes. Aunque posteriormente descartó esa idea, ya que durante ese tiempo estuvieron chantajeándola y timándola, obligándole a pagar cuantiosas sumas de dinero por su liberación numerosas veces, que finalmente nunca ocurrió. Pero estaba desesperada, haría eso y más por recuperarlo. En ese tiempo, también había ofrecido recompensas y movilizado a sus soldados para buscarle, pero siempre sin éxito. Ante esta situación, no fueron pocas las veces en las que se derrumbó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sobreponerse por su pueblo y por él. Todo esto la había consumido, tanto en ánimo como en fuerzas.

Trataba de consolarse con los recuerdos de su tiempo con él, aunque a su vez le producían gran dolor. Lo había conocido de niño, como por obra del destino, mientras ella se encontraba en los jardines del castillo. Antes lo había visto en un sueño, en el cual lo veía a él como el salvador de su reino. Más tarde todo se volvería una aventura que le llevaría a él en un viaje en el tiempo; su reencuentro siete años más tarde; derrotar al malvado Ganondorf; y retroceder nuevamente en el tiempo hasta su época. Los únicos que se acordaban de todo eso eran ellos dos y los Seis Sabios que les habían ayudado en su misión, ya que posteriormente cambiaron el transcurso de la historia al delatar a Ganondorf antes de que se apoderara por la fuerza de Hyrule.

Más tarde hubo de despedirse de él por un tiempo, mientras emprendía una búsqueda para encontrar a su amiga Navi, un hada que le había acompañado durante aquella odisea. Volvió con las manos vacías, con otra gran aventura a sus espaldas como él mismo le contó. Después de eso, decía que no sabía que haría de ahora en adelante, por lo que le ofreció quedarse en el castillo bajo la tutela de Impa y su padre, el rey de Hyrule.

Terminaron creciendo juntos, disfrutando de la infancia perdida de ambos durante aquella aventura, en el que él estuvo durmiendo durante siete años y ella se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir y ocultarse en aquel infierno que había creado Ganondorf sobre las ruinas de Hyrule. Y finalmente, una vez recuperaron sus cuerpos adultos, aquellos sentimientos que habían quedado latentes en ellos resurgieron, con más fuerza que antes. Eso desembocó tiempo más tarde en su compromiso, con la aceptación de su padre y del pueblo en general.

Sin embargo, tuvo que ocurrir aquello. Y la muerte de su padre apenas unos meses después, sólo la obligó a adoptar mayores responsabilidades en una época en la que no podía hacerse cargo de nada, apenas podía hacerlo de sí misma.

De pronto, salió de su ensoñación y oyó mucho revuelo en los pasillos del castillo. Antes de poder abrir la puerta de sus aposentos para salir, se encontró con su fiel guardiana Impa frente a ella.

-¡Impa! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No lo habréis…?-preguntó expectante, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Princesa…-habló con pesar- Lo hemos encontrado, pero…

-¡No necesito nada más! –exclamó apartándola- ¡Quiero verle enseguida!

-¡Por favor, majestad! –la agarró antes de que se fuera- ¡La situación es delicada! Sé que desea verlo con todas sus fuerzas después de estos largos años, pero debe serenarse. Tiene que saber antes a lo que se va a encontrar, le resultará realmente chocante…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –una desagradable sensación oprimía su pecho, muy preocupada.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Impa abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven, dejando que entrara la princesa. Allí encontró a un médico y algunos criados, junto a la cama donde dormía Link. Le supuso un gran impacto verlo en ese estado tan lamentable, después de tanto tiempo, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas al verlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?-le preguntó el doctor.

-Sí…-trató de reponerse- Estoy bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva descansando?

-Desde que lo encontramos, mi joven señora.-respondió Impa- Se desmayó nada más lo liberamos y no ha despertado aún.

-Doctor… ¿Cuán grave es su estado?-le preguntó la joven observando al muchacho, sentada junto a él.

-Físicamente, no muy bien. Tiene signos claros de violencia prolongada por todo el cuerpo y además presenta una desnutrición y deshidratación severas, lo que le ha debilitado mucho. Y a falta de hacerle otras pruebas, no descartaría que padeciese de alguna enfermedad aparte.

-Pero puede que lo peor no esté en su cuerpo, sino en su mente…-suspiró Impa- No sabemos que barbaridades habrán podido hacerle, pero en las condiciones en la que lo encontramos, junto a su prolongado cautiverio, no augura nada bueno. Lo único que podemos hacer mientras aguardamos a que despierte es sacarles información a los supervivientes del grupo de maleantes que le hizo esto.

-¡Pues que los lleven de inmediato a la sala de interrogatorios de las mazmorras! –se levantó furiosa, dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Me da igual que método utilicen! ¡Pero les sacarán a esos malditos canallas hasta el último ápice de información! ¡Y después serán ejecutados! ¡De la manera más cruel posible!

-¡Princesa, tranquilícese! –trató de calmarla Impa- Usted es la soberna del reino, debe mantener la calma y la compostura en todo momento. Y además, no es propio de usted hablar así.

-Déjate de tonterías, Impa…-murmuró llena de rabia- Ellos no tuvieron compasión con él o conmigo cuando se lo llevaron y lo mantuvieron secuestrado durante todos estos años… ¿Por qué debería tenerla yo con ellos? Lo siento, pero no escucharé nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Estos criminales no obtendrán mi perdón, ya que han conseguido que hasta Ganondorf me parezca buena persona. Por lo menos no era tan cobarde y mezquino como esos indeseables…

No dijo nada más, se marchó con paso firme a las mazmorras, dando órdenes por el camino y llamando a los guardias. Impa le siguió poco después, preocupada por lo que haría con aquellos hombres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

-¿Está segura de lo que está a punto de hacer? ¿No cree que debería meditarlo antes? –le pregunta Impa, de pie junto a su soberana, en los calabozos del castillo.

-No, Impa. Lo único que conseguiría es afianzar esta furia que llevo conmigo y perder el tiempo.-contestó sin dudarlo ni un instante, sentada en una buena posición- ¡Capitán! ¿Están listos sus hombres? ¡Dígales que ya pueden comenzar! ¡Y que no tengan reparos en desquitarse con ellos!

Comenzó así una de las escenas más horribles que una persona podría contemplar, donde aquellos hombres eran torturados de las más diversas maneras. Apenas paraban para dejar que alguno soltase información y luego continuaban. Entre confesión y confesión, lo único que se escuchaba eran los horripilantes gritos de dolor y súplicas de los presos, que trataban de contarles todo lo que quisieran y más a la princesa Zelda y sus soldados, todo siendo redactado por uno de ellos como informe que posteriormente le serviría a los médicos para ayudar a Link.

A Impa le resultaba un tanto desagradable contemplar aquella escena, aún siendo la guerrera que era y su carácter imperturbable. Veía con preocupación la frialdad con la que su protegida observaba y escuchaba todo, sin mostrar el menor signo de sentimiento alguno. Aunque por lo que iban contando esos hombres, no sabían si lo más desagradable era lo que veían o lo que escuchaban salir de sus bocas, sin contar los gritos. Impa dudó en llevarse a la princesa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa clase de cosas y hasta el momento también pensaba que tampoco era la clase de persona que soportaría verlo, más aún escuchando algunas de las muchas cosas que le habían hecho a su amado.

Pero allí se mantuvo, inmutable, o eso quiso hacer creer…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la caída del sol y la princesa Zelda aún seguía despierta dentro de su alcoba. Permanecía sentada en una silla que había colocado junto a la ventana, bebiendo de una taza de té, incapaz de dormir. Trataba de asimilar todas las emociones que había experimentado aquel intenso día y relajarse un poco.

Se sorprendió cuando oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta a esas horas, abriéndola para descubrir que se trataba de Impa.

-Buenas noches, princesa. Siento molestarla, pero intuí que podría seguir despierta y vine a comprobarlo. ¿Os he molestado?

-No, en absoluto…-rió débilmente- ¿No puedo esconderme de ti, cierto?

Dejó que la mujer entrara y ella después se sentó en su cama, colocando la taza sobre la mesa de noche, mostrando estar todavía pensativa.

-Os noto alicaída y dubitativa… ¿Es por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy?

-Exacto, qué bien me conoces…-suspiró- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón…

-¿Razón en qué, princesa?

-En que debería haberme tranquilizado y pensar las cosas antes de actuar…-admitió tomando nuevamente su taza y bebiendo- Ahora no puedo dormir, no sólo por el regreso de Link, sino…

-Me lo imaginaba, es por presenciar los interrogatorios. ¿Cierto? –se adelantó su guardiana, que la conocía como nadie- Sabía que ver aquello le afectaría, pues a pesar de su fortaleza, usted no es de esa clase de personas que sintiese verdadera indiferencia ante una situación así.

La princesa Zelda se tumbó de pronto en la cama, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Impa. Supuso que se estaría nerviosa y tal vez sintiese un poco de miedo por todo lo que había pasado, ya que todavía le quedaba mucho por delante.

-No me quito de la cabeza la visión de aquellos hombres siendo torturados y sus gritos…-le confesó, acurrucándose- Pero lo que más me atormenta, es lo que dijeron sobre qué le habían hecho a Link…-se tapó la cara con las manos- ¡No puedo soportarlo!

-¿Por eso os fuisteis en mitad del interrogatorio, con la excusa de que necesitabais comer y descansar?

-Sí…-se tocó el estómago, al parecer con hambre- Aunque realmente no comí nada, no podía después de ver aquello.

-Bueno, todo ha pasado. El joven ha regresado y vos no tendréis que presenciar más esa atrocidad. Parece ser que lo han soltado todo, lo que demuestra que eran unos débiles y unos cobardes. Aunque…-cambió de tono, tratando de convencerla- Seguiremos unos días más, por si acaso. Pero no es necesario que sigan sufriendo como hoy…

-¡De eso nada! –contestó tajante- Puede que resulte cruel y un tanto cuestionable lo que les están haciendo, en otras circunstancias no toleraría que se cometieran tales prácticas con los presos. Pero…-estrechó su puño contra su pecho- ¡Es lo único que puede consolarme! Y junto a su ejecución, tomaré la justicia por mi mano, mostrándole a aquellos que intenten cometer un crimen parecido lo que les puede suceder. Ellos no conconocen la angustia que viven los seres queridos de la persona desaparecida, que se debaten entre si volverán a verla con vida o no, el no saber que ocurrió. Incluso, piensan que si les entregaran su cadáver, podrían tener al menos esa tranquilidad de poder asumirlo y continuar con sus vidas.

-Le comprendo perfectamente, princesa. Pero dejar que vuestro noble y bondadoso corazón se corrompa por gente así, no os beneficia ni a usted ni a vuestro pueblo. Pensad en vuestro difunto padre y vuestro prometido, el cual ahora se encuentra ausente sólo en consciencia. Ellos no querrían veros tomar decisiones de esa naturaleza.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de perdonarlos? ¡Después de todo lo que han hecho! –gritó enfadada, incapaz de comprender sus palabras- ¿Y si hubiera tenido la misma compasión con Ganondorf? ¡Hyrule se hubiera sumido en las tinieblas para siempre!

-No os pido que les perdonéis, sólo que seáis justa. No apliquéis el "_ojo por ojo_", sed mejor que ellos.

-Está bien…-suspiró- Maldita sea, me has vuelto a convencer. ¿Cómo lo consigues?

-No lo hago, sólo trato de que hagáis lo que verdaderamente sé que vos haríais en una situación normal. Vuestra sabiduría es inmensa, pero es comprensible que por vuestra juventud y en estas circunstancias, os dejéis llevar por sentimientos negativos.

-Ya, pero sigo pensando que esos monstruos no merecen mi compasión…-refunfuñó por lo bajo- En fin, que a partir de mañana los interroguen como a cualquier otro recluso, mientras yo me abstendré de conocer más sobre lo que le hicieron a Link. Ese informe dádselo a los médicos, yo no quiero saber nada más.

Casi inmediatamente, comenzó a llorar a mares, tanto por alivio como por preocupación por Link, así como por el día que había tenido. Impa se recostó junto a ella y trató de consolarla, sintiendo su agarre en cuanto ella se aproximó, lo que le recordó a los tiempos de la niñez de la princesa. Entendía los motivos de su llanto, ella misma sentía eso mismo pero no con tanta intensidad como su protegida. Ahora que el muchacho había regresado, ambas se habían quitado un enorme peso de encima. Pero todavía no habían acabado, debían esperar a que el joven despertara.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La joven princesa permanecía sentada junto a la cama donde reposaba su amado, el cual llevaba durmiendo varios días sin dar señales de que fuera a despertarse pronto. Era preocupante, porque en su estado, no era nada aconsejable que continuase así. Los especialistas temían que no llegase a despertar, lo cual le conduciría finalmente hacia su muerte. Pero ella seguía manteniendo la esperanza, pues si lo había conseguido a duras penas hasta el momento, no pensaba abandonarlo teniéndolo ahora consigo.

-Majestad, descanse un poco, por favor.-le pidió la enfermera que se encontraba en esos momentos de guardia- Le avisaremos si llegara a despertarse, no se preocupe.

-No…quiero seguir con él.-contestó algo cansada y melancólica- Después de todos estos años conviviendo con su ausencia, no quiero separarme de él ahora.

No volvió a preguntarle más por ello, dejando a su soberana permanecer junto al paciente hasta que ella considerase.

Pasaron las horas, y seguía igual, como el resto de los días anteriores. Pero entonces, cuando el sol se encontraba ocultándose en el horizonte y apuntando con sus rayos a la cara oeste del castillo, donde ellos se encontraba, Zelda se percató de unos ligeros movimientos por parte del joven, indicando que estaba a punto de despertarse.

-¡Rápido! ¡Avise a los doctores! ¡Link está…! –le ordenó a la encargada de turno, casi sin poder terminar debido a la emoción.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por todo el castillo, nadie quedó sin enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tardaron en llegar el personal médico, algunos soldados y criados e Impa. Todos aguardaban a que despertarse de su ensoñación, y finalmente, abrió los ojos.

-¿Link? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes…?-paró al momento en el que Impa colocó una mano en su hombro, indicándole que esperase un poco a que el muchacho espabilara un poco.

-Joven, ¿Está totalmente despierto? –le preguntó un médico- Os encontráis en el Castillo de Hyrule, después de ser rescatado por los soldados del reino. Llevabais varios días durmiendo, ya que os desmayasteis en cuanto os encontraron.

Link permanecía con la mirada perdida, no parecía estar mirando a nada ni nadie en concreto. Tardó unos minutos en hacer un solo gesto, mirarse las muñecas y comprobar que ya no estaba encadenado a la pared.

-Sí, debe de haberle resultado incómodas esas cadenas.-habló una enfermera, que conocía lo ocurrido- Pero ahora se encuentra a salvo y la princesa Zelda ha estado velando por vos desde que regresasteis.

De pronto, se tapó los ojos, aquejándose de algo que desconcertó a todos en un principio.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Corran las cortinas! ¡La luz solar le está haciendo daño! –ordenó Impa, a lo que obedecieron enseguida- En el lugar donde lo encontramos, estaba completamente a oscuras. Es recomendable que mantengamos la luminosidad de la habitación bajo mínimos hasta que vuelva a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad.

Una vez hecho, paró de quejarse y volvió a su estado anterior, todavía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Todavía parece estar ido… ¿Estará soñando despierto? –se preguntó una criada.

-No lo creo…-respondió un doctor, acercándose al joven y haciéndole gestos con las manos frente a él- ¿Cuántos dedos ve? Parpadee si le supone mucho esfuerzo hablar o moverse.

Pero no reaccionó, parecía que su mente estaba ausente, en otro lugar. Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, sin reaccionar ante ningún estímulo.

-Princesa, vos y cualquier persona que no pertenezca al equipo médico, tendrá que abandonar la sala.-habló rompiendo el silencio generalizado- Debemos hacerle numerosas pruebas para determinar qué está ocurriendo. Puede que tardemos varios días, así que durante ese tiempo se prohibirá todos con excepción de los médicos y enfermeras entrar aquí. Disculpen las molestias.

Ella obedeció con pesar su petición, saliendo la última tras Impa, observando por última vez a su inerte amado antes de marcharse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Días más tarde, por fin los médicos se reunieron con la princesa en su despacho, en privado, acompañada únicamente por Impa.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Cuál es la gravedad de su estado?-preguntó impaciente la joven.

-Me temo que tenemos malas noticias…-comenzó el portavoz, no augurando nada bueno- Si su condición física era terrible, su estado mental lo es aún más.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó con miedo la princesa.

-Ha construido una fortaleza mental, que le aísla por completo de cualquier estímulo exterior. Es más, por lo que hemos comprobado, él cree estar todavía dentro en aquel calabozo donde se le encontró. Delira; tiene reacciones extrañas; no puede ver ni escuchar lo que se encuentra a su alrededor; se mueve por la habitación como si se tratase de otra completamente diferente…

-¡Basta! –pidió la joven, no podía seguir escuchándole-Por favor, no continúe con la explicación, es suficiente…-suspiró dolida- ¿En qué tratamiento habéis pensado para sanarle?

-De momento, nos centraremos en mejorar su salud física. Tal vez con ello, logremos algunos avances para posteriormente comenzar con sus síntomas psicológicos. Aunque será complicado, debido a que hemos tenido pocos casos tan graves como este. Por eso hemos enviado una carta al director del manicomio de Kakariko, esperando que pueda orientarnos y ayudarnos con los problemas mentales del joven.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó incrédula y notablemente molesta-¿El director del manicomio? ¿No habréis pensado en llevarlo allí, cierto?

-Alteza, sé que esto puede molestarle, pero…-continuó otro-Allí están especializados en casos como este. Trasladarlo hasta la villa sería beneficioso para…

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! –reaccionó violentamente- ¡Él no está loco y no dejaré que le tratéis como tal! ¡No pienso consentir esta ofensa! ¡Link se quedará aquí y serán ellos quienes vengan a tratarle!

-¡Pero majestad! ¡Es lo mejor para él! ¡No le faltarán atenciones! ¡Y usted podrá visitarle cuando le plazca!-trató de convencerla una enfermera.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Y no conseguiréis que cambie de opinión en este asunto! –se negó rotundamente- ¡Se trasladarán al castillo y cuidarán de él aquí! ¡No se hable más!

-De acuerdo, será lo que usted ordene.-habló nuevamente el portavoz- Pero en cualquier caso, pronosticamos que será una larga y difícil recuperación. Y es muy probable que el joven quede con secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas de por vida… ¿Lo entiende?

-Sí, conozco el riesgo…-aceptó con más calma, igualmente triste- Pero confío en que pueda retomar en un futuro su anterior vida, coronándonos como reyes de esta próspera nación.

-Bien, le dejaremos nuestro informe para que lo lea con más detenimiento y tranquilidad. Avísenos si desea que le aclaremos algo más, estamos a su entera disposición.

No tardaron en abandonar la habitación, dejando solas a la princesa y a su guardaespaldas.

-Por favor, Impa, déjame sola. Necesito pensar y leer esto pausadamente…

La Sheikah se despidió educadamente y se marchó del estudio, dejando a su soberana a solas con sus pensamientos. Sentía verdadera lástima por ella, que golpe tras golpe, veía como iba derrumbándose tras apenas una pequeña alegría, después de años de sufrimiento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Como se esperaba, finalmente ocurrieron dos cosas: la llegada de algunos empleados del manicomio de Kakariko y la ejecución de los criminales que habían causado todo aquello. En el reino en general, se enteraron de la trágica noticia sobre el estado de Link. Y en el castillo, las conversaciones se centraban en él, siempre que la princesa no estuviera delante.

El tratamiento había dado comienzo, en el cual se hicieron curiosos descubrimientos. A pesar de su debilidad, tenía fuerzas para pasearse por la habitación, lo cual para su sorpresa hacía a menudo. Por ello, decidieron cambiar la distribución de los muebles de modo que se asemejase lo más posible a cómo los que le rescataron y sus fallecidos captores la describieron. Aún así, debido a su pérdida de coordinación y las diferencias obvias entre la celda y su nueva habitación, no era extraño que acabara tropezándose.

Otro hecho extravagante y a su vez espeluznante, eran las crisis que sufría periódicamente, casi siempre con una precisión horaria impresionante. Estas coincidían con lo relatado por los culpables, haciendo que su cuerpo reviviese una y otra vez aquellas palizas y demás humillaciones. Cada vez que esto ocurría, tenían que suministrarle calmantes de todo tipo, evitando así que pudiese lesionarse él mismo. En esto, los responsables del manicomio eran unos expertos.

Con la nutrición, tenían un problema realmente serio. Le ponían su comida en platos sobre el suelo, probando en varios lugares hasta encontrar el lugar donde supuestamente solían dejársela. Pero incluso cuando dieron con élr, se negó a comer en multitud de ocasiones o apenas probaba algo del plato. Por lo que tuvieron que recurrir casi siempre a obligarle a ingerirla, junto con los medicamentos y el agua, a través de un embudo. Era un método drástico, pero el único para evitar pereciese por inanición. Y debido a que cuando se lo hacían, no era consciente de ello, muchas veces acabó atragantándose o vomitando posteriormente.

Y ya que tampoco cooperaba debido a su mente ausente, cuando le hacían un diagnóstico o cualquier otra cosa, simulaban encadenarlo a la pared para que se estuviera quieto. Dos enfermeras le agarraban en lo alto las muñecas y lo mantenían en pie, mientras otros realizaban su trabajo.

La princesa Zelda se indignó más de una vez con aquellas prácticas, pero pronto entendió que era necesario si querían mantenerle con vida.

Así pasaron los meses, sin que se apreciase alguna mejoría considerable. Lo único que había mejorado era su estado físico, pero esos avances eran también escasos. Parecía un anciano demente, al cual le tenían que ayudar para hacer casi todo. La joven le visitaba todos los días, teniendo que presenciar muchas veces cosas que preferiría no haber visto, pero ella no cedía en su empeño.

Solía hablarle muchas veces, a veces durante largo y tendido, a pesar de que le repetían constantemente de que no podía oírla y menos responderle. Siguió insistiendo, no quiso hacer caso a los médicos, ya que pensaba que al menos su subconsciente captaría algo de lo que le decía y que ello le ayudaría. Sus "conversaciones" eran de todo tipo, desde simples trivialidades hasta asuntos más íntimos, siempre que nadie se encontrara allí. Sus súbditos la veían con lástima, preocupados por la posibilidad de que todo aquello pudiera afectar gravemente a su soberana y volverla loca como a su prometido. Y ella sabía que pensaban eso, mas nunca le importó.

Sin embargo, no fueron pocas las veces que escuchó cuchichear a diversas personas sobre la enfermedad de Link y de la inexistencia de posibilidades de que se recuperase. Y mucho menos, que pudiera llegar a convertirse en su rey, como ella tanto afirmaba. Oír aquellas cosas le dolía muchísimo, haciéndole desconfiar de quienes le rodeaban, incluso de Impa. Aunque le demostró innumerables veces su lealtad, comenzó a percibir en ella una ligera desesperanza.

Pronto descubriría que se estaba quedando sola, pero ella permaneció firme, a pesar de las circunstancias.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Había pasado un año desde que trajeron a Link, y seguía casi igual. Ante la terrible realidad que veían los médicos debido a los pocos avances realizados, prácticamente todos dejaron de creer en su recuperación, por lo que sus esfuerzos mermaron, tratando por supuesto de que la princesa no se diese cuenta. Incluso los consejeros reales planearon en secreto comprometerla con algún príncipe o noble que lograse enamorarla y conseguir que pasara página con el muchacho.

Comenzaron primero con regulares visitas de jóvenes aristócratas casaderos, esperando que alguno llamase la atención de la futura reina. No lo consiguieron, ella únicamente los recibía y acogía con hospitalidad, sin interesarles lo más mínimo. Todo cambió cuando llegó Facade, un joven y apuesto príncipe de un reino vecino, que llegó trayendo consigo una estrategia diferente de conquista. A diferencia de los otros, no mostró abiertamente tanto interés en ella como sus predecesores, sino que fue trabando amistad con ella hasta que obtuvo relativa confianza sobre él.

No tardaron en propagarse rumores sobre su posible enlace en un futuro, aunque todo ello se hablaba en secreto, para no estropear los planes del príncipe y los consejeros reales. Pero por supuesto, la princesa Zelda no era estúpida, y se enteró de ello poco más tarde de que comenzaran a difundirse esos rumores. Prefirió fingir el desconocimiento de los hechos mientras pudiese, pretendiendo alargar todo aquello.

Y un día, sus consejeros la "arrinconaron" en su estudio, mientras ella terminaba parte de su papeleo acumulado.

-¿Por qué me interrumpís? Me encuentro bastante ocupada en estos momentos. Os agradecería que me dejaseis a solas para poder continuar con mi trabajo.-ella imaginaba a lo que podrían haber venido, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a escucharles.

-No es necesario que se estrese con tanto trabajo, tómese un descanso.-le habló uno de ellos con un tono demasiado complaciente para su gusto- Venimos para hablarle de un asunto del que usted no puede seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo y del que seguro puede interesarle.

-Eso es opinión vuestra, no creo estar realmente interesada en lo que valláis a decirme.-respondió molesta, confirmando que le hablarían de ese asunto.- ¿No se tratará del príncipe Facade, verdad? Y no mintáis, vuestros esfuerzos para mantener ese asunto en secreto han sido en vano.

-Oh, con que ya está enterada de ello. Sentimos habérselo ocultado, princesa, pero pensábamos que sería lo mejor hasta que estuviese preparada.-se disculpó una de las mujeres del selecto grupo, con cierta sorpresa.

-Entonces no hará falta entrar en detalles…-intervino otro- Alteza, con todos nuestros respetos, ya es hora de que empecéis a velar por vuestro pueblo y no sólo por vuestros intereses con el joven.

-¿Qué queréis decir?-se levantó tratando de controlar su enfado- ¡Ni se os ocurra decir que no cuido de mi pueblo! ¡Me he desvivido por él siempre, más ahora desde que murió mi padre! ¿Tenéis la desfachatez de dudar de ello? ¡Y no es de vuestra incumbencia mis asuntos personales! ¡Tened cuidado si no queréis que os destituya de vuestros cargos!

-¡Tranquilícese, majestad! ¡No saque las cosas de contexto!-intentó explicarle uno de ellos- Nos referíamos a que el reino merece un rey que los guie y usted también debería ir pensando en un buen candidato al trono que comparta con usted las responsabilidades de la corona. Además, va siendo hora de que empiece a plantearse en engendrar un heredero para Hyrule.

-Tenéis toda la razón, llevar sola toda esta carga es agobiante…-comentó sarcástica- ¡Esperad! Creo que sé quién podría ocupar ese puesto…-fingió pensárselo- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pero si es Link! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de él? Claro, como llevamos comprometidos tanto tiempo, creí que a estas alturas no tendría que explicaros lo ocurrido.

-No nos gusta que nos hable en ese tono, princesa…-se atrevió a contestarle uno de ellos.

-Y a mí no me gusta que vosotros trabajéis a mis espaldas para cambiar lo que decidí hace tiempo…-respondió más molesta aún.

-¡Pero tiene que atender a razones y aceptar la realidad!-siguieron insistiendo- Su prometido ya no se encuentra en condiciones de asumir el trono junto a usted. Y muy probablemente, no vaya a estarlo nunca. Además, en estos casos tan graves, muchos acaban optando por el suicidio…

-¡Callad! ¡Eso no podéis saberlo! –negó rotundamente, incapaz de asimilarlo- ¡Marchaos inmediatamente! ¡No pienso discutir más con vosotros sobre este asunto! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

-Lamentamos este terrible comportamiento de vuestra parte, majestad…-suspiró el último en salir- Entendemos su dolor, pero debe asimilar que ya nadie mantiene la confianza en ese joven. Lo mejor para todos, y quizás para vos, es olvidarlo y continuar con vuestra vida.

Una vez se fueron, la princesa Zelda, en un arranque de furia, pasó su brazo por el escritorio donde estaba trabajando, tirándolo todo por los suelos. Luego paseó por la habitación unos minutos, nerviosa y enfurecida. Y finalmente, terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, derrotada, rompiéndose en el llanto al momento.

El regreso de Link no había significado el fin de su tortura, más bien parecía que se hubiese intensificado. Estaba dolida y confusa, casi al límite de perder la cabeza, esperando un milagro que a cada momento le parecía más improbable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Gracias por haber venido, Ruto. Tus visitas siempre me alegran…-le agradeció la princesa hyliana a su homóloga Zora, mientras le servía un té.

La princesa Zora le había hecho hasta el momento numerosas visitas, sobre todo desde el secuestro y la posterior llegada de Link. Aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, ella también sentía un fuerte aprecio por el muchacho, desde que de niña le había regalado el Zafiro Zora para poder acceder a la cámara donde se encontraba la Espada Maestra. Entregarle este preciado objeto era símbolo de compromiso entre la Familia Real Zora, aunque él nunca se percató de ello. Y aunque posteriormente él se había comprometido con la princesa Zelda, ella comprendía que era lo más adecuado para ambos.

Ella también había estado preocupada por Link, pero quizás más por Zelda, que vivía sus días con aquella angustia perpetua.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Zelda? ¿Ha mejorado en algo desde la última vez que vine? –preguntó interesada en el estado del chico, tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

-Nada, sigue como siempre…-respondió alicaída, sorbiendo de su taza- Lo que sí ha cambiado es que a cada momento tratan de convencerme de que lo mejor es que me case con ese príncipe llamado Facade, ya que dicen que jamás se repondrá de lo sucedido.

-¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Dejarás que te convenzan?

Le preguntó aquello creyendo que la respuesta sería clara, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando se apartó y permaneció en silencio.

-¿Zelda? ¿No estarás pensando realmente que…?-se acercó a ella sorprendida.

-No lo sé, ya no sé qué pensar…-le confesó conteniendo las lágrimas- Quizás tengan razón, que todo está perdido, que jamás volveré a tener a Link a mi lado. Es como si ya estuviera…

-Calla, no digas esas cosas…-trató de consolarla- Lo que opinen ellos no importa, eres tú quien debe decidir si es cierto o no. Haz caso a tu corazón e intenta relajarte y pensar las cosas con más calma.

-¿Es que acaso tú aún sigues conservando la esperanza, Ruto? –le preguntó pillándola por sorpresa.

Ruto permaneció en silencio unos instantes, ya que debía ser sincera con ella. Realmente, albergaba pocas ilusiones en que él se recuperase, pero sí seguía manteniendo la fe en Zelda, esperando que ella obrase un milagro que cambiase las cosas.

-Creo que conoces mi respuesta, pero aún así creo en ti. Si tú crees en la posibilidad de que se cure, yo seguiré apoyándote. Eres el apoyo más importante con el que puede contar Link, por lo que si tú le abandonas, definitivamente él estará perdido.

-No sé si lo que me has dicho me anima o me hunde más todavía…-comentó confusa.

-Mira, sé que conoces los sentimientos que tenía por Link desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque sabes del significado que representa que le entregara el Zafiro Zora cuando éramos niños. Pero si lo pienso bien, reconozco que yo no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar tanto sufrimiento como tú lo has hecho desde que ocurrió todo. Por eso, veo bien que finalmente ambos os comprometierais, porque tu amor por él es mucho más grande y profundo del que yo hubiera podido tener por él. Y seguro que él también lo siente, aunque no pueda demostrártelo.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…-murmuró entristecida- ¿Acaso has logrado encontrar a alguien del cual estés enamorada?

-¿Eh? Bueno…-le daba algo de vergüenza reconocerlo- Hace tiempo conocí a un Zora, hijo de un importante líder de nuestra raza en otra región, el cual es músico. Si te confieso la verdad, nos hemos visto otras veces y no descartaría que en un futuro no muy lejano nos comprometiéramos.-admitió contenta- ¡Ji, ji! ¡Ya ves! ¡Al final las Diosas han sido sabias, queriéndome juntar con otro de mi especie!

-Pues quizás yo también debería hacerle caso a las señales que parecen enviarme las Diosas y dejar a Link que cumpla sus designios…

-¿Cómo? –soltó la Zora con sorpresa- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Y-yo no quería decir eso cuando te conté mi historia!

-Tal vez, pero tiene similitudes que se me hacen imposibles de ignorar…-suspiró- Ese príncipe tampoco parece mala persona y es hijo de un rey, además reconozco que es apuesto. No sé, en mi cabeza todo es un mar de dudas…

-Por favor, Zelda…-le pidió casi en una súplica- Después de todo lo que has pasado, no puedes abandonar ahora.

-Déjalo, Ruto, ahora mismo no quiero seguir hablando de eso.-evitó responderle- Cambiemos de temática, por favor…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Días más tarde de la visita de la princesa Ruto, ella se encontraba como de costumbre sentada junto a la cama de Link, sola, sin nadie más dentro de la habitación a excepción de él. Estaba despierto, tumbado, pero como era de esperar, no era consciente de su presencia.

Zelda llevaba dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Ruto y todo lo que le habían estado comentando sus consejeros. No sabía qué hacer. La idea de abandonar a Link a prácticamente su suerte le parecía horrible y egoísta, pero era bien cierto que su estado no mejoraba y ella era la princesa de Hyrule. Necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase a gobernar y con el que tener descendencia que heredase el trono. Y a estas alturas, no parecía que Link pudiera cumplir ninguna de esas dos labores.

Se sentía perdida y confusa. Y estar junto a él no sabía si le consolaba o le hacía mayor daño.

-Oh, Link…-le habló desesperada- ¡Ya no sé que hacer! ¡Todo el mundo insiste en que debo dejarte y hacer lo que es mejor para Hyrule! ¡Pero daría mi reino si así lograra que reaccionases!

-Zel-da…

Quedó petrificada en cuando oyó llamarle, justamente en ese preciso instante. Aquello hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Pensó que por fin habría podido escucharla, después de tanto tiempo, por lo que puso todas sus expectativas en que le respondiese nuevamente.

-¡Link! ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes contestarme? –su palabras denotaban gran emoción y esperanza.

-Zelda, te echo de menos…-volvió a murmurar, sin que pareciese que realmente le estaba hablando a ella.

De repente, en menos de un segundo, todos los anhelos que había construido sobre ese simple llamado se derrumbaron. Era otro de los delirios de Link, que acostumbraba a veces a hablar solo. Trató de sobrellevar aquella decepción por un momento, mientras escuchaba lo que él decía.

-Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí…-continuó delirando- Esto es una tortura…ni siquiera sé porque sigo vivo. Dejé de comer hace tiempo, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Pero por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo sigue con fuerzas para seguir, como si una fuerza misteriosa lo alimentase. En fin, lo cierto es que de un tiempo para acá me siento extraño. Cada vez me duelen menos las palizas y demás atrocidades que me causan los que me tienen cautivo aquí. A cambio, otras sensaciones han empezado a recorrer mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran poseyendo. Supongo que serán alucinaciones mías, ya me he acostumbrado a ellas…

Zelda luchaba por mantenerse neutra ante aquellas palabras que su amado soltaba sin que supiese de la realidad en la que actualmente vivía.

-Pero lo que no ha cambiado es lo mucho que te echo de menos…-continuó mientras le recorría una lágrima por el rostro- ¿Sabes? A veces tengo la sensación de poder escuchar tu voz, como si estuvieras hablándome en la distancia. No logro entender demasiado lo que dices, pues al fin y al cabo, es sólo una ilusión. Estoy seguro que durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, habrás estado buscándome. Ojalá pudieras oírme, porque te pediría que lo dejaras. Sé que te negarías a ello si me escuchases o cualquier otro te lo propusiera, pero sinceramente, me rindo. No es propio de mí, lo sé, pero no puedes imaginarte lo que me han hecho pasar desde que me secuestraron. No creo que otra persona hubiese aguantado tanto, mas yo pude hacerlo porque siempre te mantuve en mente, soportándolo todo con lo esperanza de poder volver a verte algún día. Pero se acabó, me he dado cuenta de que tú también debes estar sufriendo. Y de finalmente encontrarme con vida, no creo que volviese a ser el mismo. Prefiero aunque me duela que encuentres a otro y te olvides de mí, pues espero abandonar este mundo pronto. Así que, en este escaso momento de lucidez que he tenido, te pido allá donde estés…que no temas en abandonarme.

Aquello fue la gota que rebosó el vaso, haciendo que Zelda se desplomase por completo, algo que nunca había hecho frente a Link. Hasta él le pedía en donde fuera que estuviese su mente que le dejase partir de su vida, lo cual le rompió el corazón. Fue tal la pena y el dolor que sentía, que más tarde cuando una enfermera entró al cuarto, tuvo que llamar a otros para que ayudasen a la princesa debido al estado crítico en el que se encontraba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pasaron algunas semanas desde aquel día, en lo cuales la princesa Zelda estuvo sumida en una depresión profunda que le impidió continuar con sus actividades diarias. No quiso explicarle a nadie los motivos por los que había acabado así, ni siquiera a Impa, cerrándose en sí misma hasta que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para reponerse.

Esta aparente fortaleza sorprendió a todos, que creyeron que esa vez le había dado fuerte. Y aunque sabía que necesitaba todavía descanso, debía poner fin a todo aquello de una vez, cumplir la petición de Link.

Así que se reunió por última vez con él en aquel cuarto, para despedirse de él a solas. Mañana, pactaría con los médicos la forma más suave y rápida de que abandonara este mundo. Permaneció sentada a su lado en la cama, acompañándolo sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, debido a su desilusión. Él también estaba sentado a su lado sin hablarle, con la mirada perdida sin enfocarla en ningún punto en concreto. Y después de permanecer en la misma posición soportando aquella tensión, decidió marcharse incapaz de soportarlo más.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, notó que algo se lo impedía. Era él, que la sujetaba fuertemente por la muñeca. No se hizo ilusiones, pensó que sería alguno de los espasmos musculares de los que él padecía, por lo que únicamente se limitó a soltarle la mano. Pero para su sorpresa, él acercó con dificultad su otra mano a la suya, apartándola para que no le obligase a soltarla. Aquello le resultó chocante, pues hasta el momento jamás habido sido capaz de reaccionar ante algo así.

-¿Link? ¿Eres realmente consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor? –preguntó con muchísimas dudas, tratando de no ilusionarse.

Y aunque le costó unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos para la princesa, logró asentir la cabeza afirmando que podía entenderla. Para mayor sorpresa, hizo el esfuerzo de señalar a una mesa donde había unos cuantos papeles médicos y un tintero con su pluma. Ella le alcanzó aquellas cosas al momento, sabía que trataba de comunicarse con ella, aunque desconocía los motivos por los que se negaba a hablar. Con mucho esfuerzo y numerosas dificultades, debido a la pérdida de coordinación en sus manos, tardó casi veinte minutos en escribir una sola palabra: «_Háblame_».

Ella comprendió enseguida que se refería al incómodo silencio que había mantenido con él ese día. Era la prueba irrefutable de que había "despertado", provocando en ella una alegría tan inmensa, que se lanzó a abrazarlo y lloró de la infinita alegría que sentía. Se sintió incómoda cuando poco más tarde se dio cuenta de que no le estaba devolviendo el abrazo, pero le miró a los ojos y comprobó que al menos la estaba mirando, por lo que le pareció suficiente. Eran más que aceptables progresos por un día.

Zelda no tardó en intentar marcharse para avisar a todos de aquel milagroso suceso, pero nuevamente Link le impidió que se fuera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Link? ¿No quieres que me vaya? Sólo voy a contarles que…

Antes de que acabara la frase, notó que su agarre se volvió más fuerte y le temblaba un el pulso, no por debilidad, sino al parecer por miedo. Quizás fuese a que como no le había visitado desde aquel día debido a su depresión, temiera que volviese a ausentarse nuevamente por largo tiempo. Así que trató de tranquilizarlo, prometiéndole que no saldría de la habitación, pero que al menos la dejase abrir la puerta para comunicar la noticia. Entonces la soltó, dejándola libre para hacer lo que prometió.

No se tardó en propagarse la noticia, causando incluso mayor expectación que cuando lo trajeron al castillo. Nadie podía creerse que verdaderamente el muchacho hubiese reaccionado ante un estímulo exterior. El cuerpo médico al completo llenó la sala, a la cual a parte de ellos sólo pudo entrar, para desgracia de los curiosos, Impa.

-¿Está usted segura de lo que dice? ¿No habrá sido su imaginación la que le habrá jugado una mala pasada? –preguntó escéptico uno de los médicos- Parece igual de ido que de costumbre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Verdad, Link? Levanta una mano para que demuestres que tu mente está aquí con nosotros…-le pidió suavemente, notando que se cerraba ante aquel nutrido grupo.

Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como, aunque con esfuerzo, levantó una de sus manos indicando que era capaz de escucharla.

-Joven, ahora responda a esto…-se acercó con curiosidad un doctor- ¿Cuántas personas hay en la sala?

Permaneció durante varios minutos sin reaccionar, a lo que Zelda tuvo que repetirle la pregunta ya que parecía no tener confianza suficiente en él como para querer responderle. Al no hablar, le respondió dando unos ligeros golpes en el suelo con su pie, después de inspeccionar con la mirada toda la habitación. La sorpresa volvió a ser mayúscula cuando acertó, causando euforia entre los especialistas que se achacaban el mérito. Impa respiró profundamente aliviada, al ver como el muchacho daba signos importantes de recuperación, después de tanto tiempo.

-¡Es insólito! ¡Pensábamos que nunca reaccionaría! –exclamó uno- Y a pesar de su extraña negativa a querer hablar, puesto que le hemos estado oyendo delirar desde el principio, esto puede considerarse un milagro.

-Debemos hacerle más pruebas para comprobar hasta que punto ha alcanzado su mejoría.-habló otro- Después analizaremos su situación y veremos que tratamiento le impondremos de ahora en adelante.

Zelda notó como él se retraía, como si sintiese pavor por quienes le habían estado cuidando durante ese tiempo. Los doctores ordenaron que tanto la princesa como si guardiana abandonaran la sala mientras hacían tales pruebas, ansiosos por comprobar hasta que punto había mejorado. Dos enfermeras las condujeron hasta la salida, abarrotada de curiosos que querían comprobar que pasaba.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta, ocurrió algo que desconcertó a todos. Con una fuerza y rapidez que hasta el momento no habían visto en él, Link tumbó a uno de los médicos que se le acercaron de un puñetazo. Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante lo sucedido y afortunadamente a aquel hombre no le ocurrió nada más allá de un susto, que se quedó en el suelo observándolo. La mirada de Link era diferente, por primera vez mostraba una emoción clara: enfado. De pronto, esta cambió nuevamente a como solía ser. Se quedó mirando al doctor y luego se agachó torpemente junto a él, ofreciéndole su mano como si tratara de disculparse. El hombre dudó en aceptar su proposición, pero finalmente dejó que le ayudara a levantarse, aunque más bien tuvo que hacerlo él por el chaval.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en pie, Link se dirigió hacia la puerta buscando a Zelda. Quería irse con ella.

-Si no os importa, visto lo ocurrido, me gustaría llevármelo a mi habitación.-habló ella debido a las circunstancias- Me parece que a partir de ahora, vuestras atenciones con él disminuirán y las haréis en mis aposentos, ya que ahora residirá allí.

-¡Pero majestad! –intervino la enfermera que estaba a su lado- ¡Eso sólo le causaría mayores inconvenientes! Déjenos a cargo de…

-Dejadla, que haga lo que considere más oportuno.-habló ciertamente molesto el hombre al que Link golpeó- No vaya a ser que ese loco se empiece a pelear con todos los de esta sala…

Ella podría haberle llamado la atención en ese momento, pero prefirió no calentar más los ánimos y ayudó a Link en su largo camino hacia su dormitorio, con Impa impidiendo que se les acercasen demasiado. Una vez llegaron allí, la Sheikah les dejó solos. Link caminó pausadamente por la habitación, como si recordara y buscase diferencias tras esos años de ausencia. Luego se dirigió a la enorme cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, rendido tras tantas experiencias en tan poco tiempo. Zelda se acurrucó junto a él y le acarició sus cabellos, bastante crecidos al no haber sido cortados en años. Y finalmente, ella también se dejó caer en un bello y profundo sueño, tras haberse despertado por fin de aquella pesadilla. Y justo a tiempo, pues de haber transcurrido apenas un día más, no hubiera vuelto a tenerlo retozando en su cama nunca más…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A la mañana siguiente, Link continuaba durmiendo mientras Zelda le miraba cariñosamente. Todavía no podía creerse que él hubiese vuelto a la realidad y esperaba impaciente a que despertase, deseando empezar un nuevo día y una nueva etapa. Tiempo después notó cómo iba abriendo los ojos, quedándose meditativo sobre la cama hasta que Zelda le habló.

-Buenos días… ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le habló con ternura, acariciándole la mejilla.

Aunque no mostrase emoción alguna en aquel rostro y mirada perdida, le respondió asintiendo, como si quisiera confirmarle que estaba todo lo bien que podía estarlo.

-De acuerdo, con eso me basta…-suspiró tranquila- Pero hay algo que me inquieta un poco. Sé que puedes hablar, te he oído varias veces cuando estabas…-le aterraba pensar en ello, más teniendo ese recuerdo aún tan reciente- En fin, a lo que me refiero es… ¿Por qué ahora no lo haces?

Link se limitó a sentarse al borde de la cama, cabizbajo, intentando evadir aquella pregunta. Zelda entonces se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, comprendiendo que quizás aún era pronto para pedirle tales esfuerzos y no quería presionarlo.

-Está bien, tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa. Aceptaré que quieras hablarme o no, hazlo cuando te sientas preparado.-le dijo sincera- ¿Sabes? He estado pensado que ahora que has vuelto a la realidad, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Delegaré mis obligaciones como princesa por un tiempo a mis consejeros y otros mandos, quiero dedicarme por entero a ti y seguir ayudándote hasta que te recuperes por completo. Ahora sé que ese día llegará tarde o temprano y después podremos reanudar nuestras vidas… ¿Qué te parece?

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, quizás asimilando lo que acababa de decirle. Y tras eso, se aferró a una de las manos que rodeaban su torso, indicándole que esa idea le agradaba.

-¿Podría hacerte otra pregunta?-continuó con la conversación-¿Por qué agrediste de esa forma al doctor? Y lo más extraño, es que hasta el momento no habías podido moverte de esa forma o mostrado un sentimiento como aquel. Todo eso duró un instante, hasta que volviste a estar como ahora.

Se lo pensó un poco y después negó con la cabeza, parecía que no lo recordaba. Ella notó que le mentía a medias, al mismo tiempo que realmente parecía estar confundido. En ese momento oyeron a alguien tocar la puerta, era nada menos que Impa. Su protegida fue a abrirle nada más oír su voz, que vio entonces a los dos jóvenes que recientemente acaban de despertarse.

-Pensé que os habíais quedado dormida, princesa, por eso vine aquí. Ayer os fuisteis directamente a la cama tras lo que ocurrió con Link. Espero que hayáis podido descansar como es debido.

-La verdad es que sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.-reconoció ampliamente feliz.

-Me alegro…-miró al muchacho- ¿Y tú, Link? ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Después de unos momentos en silencio y antes de que Zelda respondiese por él, asintió nuevamente confirmándole que estaba bien.

-Vaya, es realmente sorprendente ver cómo has mejorado.-admitió satisfecha e impresionada- De la noche a la mañana, despertaste de ese estado casi vegetativo y recobraste la consciencia del mundo real. Tuviste mucha suerte, porque de haber tardado más…

-No, Impa, déjalo.-le interrumpió la joven, tratando de olvidar aquello- Eso ya no es importante, así que no volvamos a nombrarlo… ¿Entendido?

-Está bien, como usted quiera, majestad.-hizo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Hay algún tema del que quiera hablarme entonces, princesa?

-Sí, he de reunirme con los consejeros y pedirles que a partir de ahora se ocupen de las tareas de gobierno. Quiero participar más activamente en la recuperación de Link, ahora que no requerirá de tantos cuidados médicos a nivel general.

-Bueno, haga lo que considere más oportuno. Probablemente le pondrán pegas a su decisión, pero pienso que a usted le vendrá alejarse de esos asuntos por un tiempo, siempre que no sean de gran importancia.-asintió conforme- ¿Irá ahora? ¿Por qué no va antes a desayunar?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Anoche no cené! –recordó contenta- Pero… ¿Y Link?

-Tenéis razón, de seguro él también tendrá hambre. Aún es pronto para que esté trasladándose de un sitio a otro continuamente, así que pediré que os traigan la comida hasta aquí.

-Gracias, Impa. Y te paso, reúne a los consejeros y que me esperen en la sala de reuniones para comunicarles eso que te dije.

Una vez se hubo marchado Impa, no tardaron demasiado en traerles las viandas, que Zelda ingirió con gusto. Sin embargo, la parte de Link todavía seguía intacta cuando ella acabó, no mostraba interés alguno por la comida. Esto le preocupó bastante a la joven, recordando lo que confesó Link mientras deliraba aquel día.

"_Esto es una tortura…ni siquiera sé porque sigo vivo. Dejé de comer hace tiempo, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Pero por alguna extraña razón, mi cuerpo sigue con fuerzas para seguir, como si una fuerza misteriosa lo alimentase._"

Ahora los médicos o "fuerzas misteriosas" no estarían ahí obligándole a comer con esos métodos tan drásticos. Se preguntaba si él todavía pensaba en evitar la comida.

-Por favor, come un poco.-le pidió casi en una súplica- Estás débil y bastante delgado, necesitas alimentarte bien. Si no puedes con todo, déjalo, no es cuestión de abusar tan pronto.

Pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras, obligándose con esfuerzo a picotear un poco del plato. Lo que sí vació fue el vaso con agua, estaba sediento. Y aunque al final dejó más de la mitad, Zelda se sintió aliviada con eso.

-Muy bien, poco a poco…-le besó en la sien- Ahora he de irme, tengo que hablar con el Consejo sobre lo nuestro. Probablemente esté algún tiempo con ellos, así que espera llamaré a alguien para que…

De repente, sin dejarle acabar, le volvió a agarrar por el brazo como el día anterior. No quería que se fuese.

-¿Otra vez, Link? No estaré demasiado fuera y…-en ese momento, comprendió parte del problema- ¿Y si le pido a Impa que te vigile?

Tardó unos minutos en decidirse, asintiendo medianamente conforme con su proposición. Entonces se acercó a la puerta y desde allí le pidió a un soldado que patrullaba por los pasillos cercanos que buscase a Impa. Y una vez llegó, ella pudo marcharse tranquila.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Después de una larga discusión con sus consejeros, la princesa Zelda regresó a su dormitorio cansada, pero victoriosa. Había conseguido su propósito y además les había quitado definitivamente la idea de emparejarla con aquel príncipe, ahora que Link mostraba una destacable mejoría.

Cuando llegó, vio a Impa haciendo unas flexiones en su moqueta. Era parte su entrenamiento diario y desde pequeña siempre le había sorprendido la fuerte constitución que poseía, que no parecía mermar con el paso de los años. No tuvo que esperar ni un segundo antes de que su guardiana se levantara para recibirla.

-¿Ha salido todo como esperaba? –le preguntó como si nada después de aquel ejercicio.

-¡Sí, bastante bien!-sonrió la joven- He conseguido lo que quería, así que no puedo quejarme.-miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está Link?

-En vuestro baño, majestad.-le indicó señalando la puerta entreabierta- Creo que ahora que a tomado consciencia de sí mismo, se ha percatado del estado en el que se encuentra y el aspecto que le acompaña. Prueba de ello es que lleva observándose en el espejo largo rato.

Zelda se dirigió hacia allí, y en efecto, dentro de aquel espacioso baño estaba él mirándose fijamente delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se palpaba continuamente sus rasgos faciales, parándose muchas veces sobre aquella barba incipiente que le había salido durante su cautiverio, como si le molestase verla. También le llamaba la atención sus rubios cabellos, que también habían crecido durante el mismo periodo y ahora le sobrepasaban los hombros. Veía su rostro apagado y pequeñas cicatrices en él. Y poco a poco, iba descubriendo otros aspectos en él por los que, si no fuera porque le habían lavado, engordado escasamente y puesto otras ropas, se diría que no había cambiado nada desde su llegada hace aproximadamente un año. Y era entendible, puesto que hasta el momento lo menos preocupante había sido su aspecto físico, más allá de lo afectase a su salud.

Ella se le acercó y él se apartó del espejo, como si se avergonzase de sí mismo. Zelda trató de que se pusiese nuevamente frente a él, observando ambos su reflejo.

-No te escondas, para mí sigues siendo el mismo…-intentó animarle- ¡Y tampoco te queda mal ese corte de pelo! Siempre me interesó saber cómo te sentaría llevar el cabello largo.-ante la aparente negativa a todo lo que le decía, cambió de táctica- Si quieres, mañana puedo hacer llamar a un barbero para que se ocupe de esto… ¿Qué opinas?

Tras volverse a palparse la barba, asintió. Seguramente, le resultaba desagradable, sobre todo porque hasta que lo secuestraron, nunca le había salido vello facial. Y en esas circunstancias, no parecía sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Y mientras tanto, Impa observaba la escena, sintiéndose feliz al ver la ternura y el amor imperturbable que seguía profesando su protegida por el joven, después de todo lo ocurrido. Admiraba la fortaleza y la fe que había mantenido, cuando apenas nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, la había conservado. Sentía que le había defraudado a su soberana, por lo que ahora se esforzaría el doble para ayudarla con el muchacho.

-Impa, ¿Podrías traerme el "uniforme"? Está en el segundo cajón de la mesa de noche, la que está en el lado donde siempre duermo.-le pidió la princesa mientras conducía a Link hasta la cama.

La Sheikah le entregó enseguida aquello, tan preciado para ella. Se trataba de las ropas verdes de Link, todo el conjunto completo desde el gorro hasta las botas. Lo había estado conservando como oro en paño desde que ocurrió todo, consolándose con los recuerdos y el olor impregnado en esa ropa.

-¿Te acuerdas? Son las ropas con las que solías vestirte.-se las puso en las rodillas, una vez se sentaron en la cama- Aquel día no las llevabas puestas y…bueno, te las he estado guardando desde entonces. Incluso tu olor ha permanecido en ellas, por lo que siempre me recordaban a ti.

Link permaneció un rato tocándolas. Seguramente a él también le traerían numerosos recuerdos de sus aventuras y de su vida pasada. Era prácticamente una versión adulta de su traje Kokiri, cuando todavía vivía en los bosques.

Y tras un rato, volvió a entregárselas a Zelda, lo que extrañó a la joven. Pero acabó riéndose cuando le pidió una explicación, al volverse a señalar aquella barba incipiente que parecía volverle loco, como si quisiera esperar a que le afeitaran para verse con su antigua apariencia al completo. Al menos, le hacía feliz ver que se preocupara por cosas tan simples como esa.

**Continuará… ¡En la parte dos, ya que seguro que no a muchos os gusta leer capítulos tan largos!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de Alfax: ¡Ey! ¡Que todavía os queda la segunda parte! ¡No tengo nada que decir aquí!**


	2. Y También un Final

**2. Y también un final**

Pasaron las semanas y Link mejoró poco a poco, pero constante. A esas alturas, la gente seguía impresionada con la repentina recuperación y progreso del muchacho. Y aunque todavía quedaban reflejadas las secuelas de su cautiverio en su aspecto, después de una tarde con el barbero y tras ponerse sus ropajes verdes, empezaba a lucir como antes.

Sus mejoras más destacables eran en su fuerza y habilidades físicas. Ya apenas necesitaba ayuda para caminar o realizar acciones más complejas, como escribir. También fue recuperando el apetito paulatinamente, mientras se acostumbraba a ingerir alimentos sólidos y a tomar raciones cada vez mayores.

Sin embargo, continuaba manteniéndose en silencio y sin apenas mostrar sentimientos. Esas y otras manías, preocupaban a la princesa. Había descubierto que odiaba que le dejaran solo, sobretodo en un lugar cerrado, probablemente porque le recordase aquella prisión. Aunque paradójicamente, era reacio a salir de su dormitorio. Era desconfiado y no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera ella y en menor medida Impa o cuando posteriormente fueron Ruto y Danuria a visitarle tras enterarse de la noticia, por lo que se había vuelto huraño y solitario. También, en relación a lo anterior, mostraba un rechazo pronunciado a todo el servicio médico, el cual detestaba y no dejaba que se le acercara. Y por último, sufría de terrores nocturnos y le costaba muchísimo descansar, lo cual obviamente le afectaba a ella puesto que dormían juntos. Todo ello y más marcaban las pautas de su comportamiento, que aunque ella sabía que con los demás progresos era suficiente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza los cambios que estaba experimentando su amado.

Y una noche, después de haber mantenido una prolongada conversación con los doctores sobre la negativa de Link a seguir con su necesaria y estricta medicación, descansaba en su cama mientras intentaba leer un libro y pensaba en ello, con él retozando a su lado.

-Has vuelto a enfadar a los médicos… ¿No te das cuenta? –cerró definitivamente sus páginas, incapaz de concentrarse- Es necesario para tu salud. Y tampoco es que resulte complicado tomarse unos cuantos brebajes u otros remedios. Sinceramente, no sé qué te ha dado con ellos. Han estado cuidándote desde que regresaste y sigues vivo gracias a ellos. Puede que no sean las personas más cordiales que hayas conocido, de acuerdo, pero al menos podrías colaborar y estarles agradecido por lo que han hecho.

Después desahogarse con ese sermón, trató de relajarse pensando que se había excedido un poco con él. Al ver que, como de costumbre, no mostraba emoción alguna ante lo que le había dicho, pensó que le daba igual o que no la había estado escuchando. Así que trató nuevamente de concentrarse en la lectura y lo dejó a él con lo suyo. No se dio cuenta que más tarde él se levantó y buscó un bote donde había contenida parte de su medicación. Rodeó la cama y puso aquello de golpe sobre su mesa de noche, haciendo que ella prestase atención debido a lo brusco de su acción.

-¿Acaso no te parece…que esto es medicación propia para un loco? –habló lenta y repentinamente, liberando rabia contenida.

No sólo fueron sus palabras, sino también el hecho de que después de tanto tiempo, por fin hubiera hablado. Se sentía eufórica a la vez que confusa, sobre todo por el contenido de lo que le había dicho.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¡Link, has hablado! –se levantó y le abrazó emocionada- Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y qué has querido decirme con eso?

Link volvió a guardar silencio. Entristecido, se sentó en la cama y dejó que ella le acompañara a su lado para después seguir hablando.

-No lo había hecho…-habló casi en un susurro- Porque entonces que hubieran hecho muchas preguntas, muchas de las cuales probablemente, no quisiera contestar. Necesitaba poner en orden todo a mi alrededor y no podía decir nada hasta que eso ocurriese.

-¿Y por qué me hiciste aquella pregunta hace solo un momento? –siguió ella tratando de ser suave con él y no presionarlo.

-Porque…-apretó ligeramente los dientes- ¡Me molesta que sigas haciéndoles caso!

-¿A quiénes? ¿Te refieres a los médicos? –miró el frasco- ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto es "medicación para un loco"?

-Eso es lo que es… ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas cuando te sugirieron llevarme a un manicomio?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?! –exclamó alarmada- ¡¿Quién te ha contado eso?!

-Nadie, se lo oí decir a ellos, cuando te dio aquella depresión por mi culpa la última vez…

-¿Cómo? Pero si eso fue cuando aún…-estaba realmente sorprendido- ¿Ya eras consciente de todo en aquel entonces? ¿No fue un milagro de ese día?

-Si te soy sincero, siempre pude percibir algo del exterior desde el día en el que me rescataron.-confesó agachando la cabeza, meditativo- Pero era tan tenue y me sentía tan confuso y dolido, que pensé que eran alucinaciones mías. Mi mente seguía atrapada en aquella oscura y aterradora celda.

-¿Y podrías recordar cuándo empezaste a despertar de aquello?

-Sí, perfectamente…-suspiró- Fue cuando te oí llorar…

-¿Llorar? –pensó un poco- Ah, entonces fue cuando…

-En efecto, cuando te derrumbaste.-siguió él, cortándola- Yo creía que te dedicaba aquellas palabras de despedida en la distancia. Pero después comencé a oír un llanto, el tuyo, que me transmitía tu dolor y desesperación. Lo sentía tan cerca, que me di cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones mías y de que algo iba mal a mi alrededor. Después de eso, fue como despertar de una larga y horrible pesadilla. Como te dije antes, necesitaba poner todo en orden y decidí entonces actuar como si siguiera atrapado en mi mente, mientras me enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que tú volvieras a por mí. Así fue cómo me enteré de lo tuyo y de otros asuntos gracias a los comentarios de los que me cuidaban o pasaban cerca.

-Entonces…-tenía que asimilarlo todo- ¿Es verdad que me oías cuando aún no habías salido de ese estado?

-¡Por supuesto! No entendía muchas de las cosas, pero eras la única que se dignaba a hablarme. Y puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme, que fuiste tú, y no esos médicos quienes me sacaron de aquel calvario. Cuando tú no estabas, sólo había silencio en esa celda imaginaria. Revivía una y otra vez todo lo que aquellos rufianes hacían conmigo, en un bucle sin fin. Pero cuando me hablabas, todo eso se detenía por un instante, dándome un momento de paz y descanso en medio de aquella tortura que no parecía tener fin. Recientemente, he empezado a recordar algunas escenas que debieron pasar cuando aún no había despertado, como si hubieran estado grabadas en subconsciente todo este tiempo y ahora empiezan a venirme. Me he dado cuenta de que determinadas sensaciones que creía alucinaciones eran provocadas por los médicos, como cuando me alimentaban o me examinaban. Y también, de los métodos que utilizaban y de la frialdad con la que lo hacían.

-¿Por eso los rechazas e incluso golpeaste a ese hombre esa vez?

-Sí, es por eso. Sé que fuiste la única que mantuvo desde principio y fin la esperanza de que yo me recuperase, brindándome todo el cariño y el apoyo del que pude necesitar. Pero ellos…-apretó sus puños, temblorosos- Siempre me vieron como un mero espécimen de laboratorio al que estudiar su psicología y síntomas. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la tarea de cuidar a alguien en un estado casi vegetativo, que más que un joven parecía un anciano loco y demente, se les hacía pesada y desagradable. Tal vez frente a ti y todos lo que eran ajenos a su diminuto círculo disimulasen un poco sus intenciones, pero cuando no había nadie, todo era diferente. Nunca me trataron como a una persona, más bien…como un cadáver al que diseccionar y del que deseaban librarse lo antes posible.

Zelda se había quedado conmocionada con ese testimonio. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquellos en quienes había puesto su entera confianza para cuidar a Link, pudieran ser tan fríos y hasta crueles con él, sabiendo que él era su prometido. Link se levantó de pronto y comenzó a andar por la habitación, tratando de despejarse y tranquilizarse después de haber soltado todo aquello. Terminó sentándose al otro lado de la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, nervioso.

-Yo…-le temblaba la voz- Me esforcé mucho para recuperarme lo antes posible tras mi despertar, porque sabía que tú te encontrabas mal por mi culpa, por todo lo que te dije inconscientemente. Y sé que el día que viniste y no me hablaste, fue porque seguías debatiéndote interiormente si hacerme caso y dejarme a la deriva. No quiero que te sientas culpable por haber estado a punto de tomar esa decisión…lo que no quiero es que finjas que nada malo pasó y pretendas hacerme creer que no has estado sufriendo por lo mío.

Ella no pudo evitar liberar las lágrimas ante aquello, conteniéndose lo máximo que pudo, ya que se avergonzaba de ser ella la que estuviera necesitada de consuelo y no él. Se limpió la cara y avanzó por la cama hasta llegar al otro lado, sentándose junto a él. Link se tumbó entonces sobre el colchón y ella le siguió en su acción. Lo notaba cansado y nervioso después de aquella charla. Le besó en la frente y para su sorpresa, se le devolvió tímidamente en los labios. Era algo que hasta el momento no había hecho, corresponder sus muestras de afecto, por lo que ese gesto le agradó bastante.

-Zelda…-le llamó en un suspiró- Dímelo sin rodeos… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me encontraron? ¿Y cuánto tardé en "despertar"?

-¿Eh? Pero Link, no creo que eso ahora…-al verle los ojos, entendió que deseaba una respuesta sincera- Creo que aproximadamente, tres años. Y a lo otro, bueno, según lo que me has dicho, pues alrededor de un año.

-Vaya…-parecía ligeramente sorprendido- ¿Eso es mucho o poco? Porque para mí fue una eternidad…

Un montón de experiencias traumáticas vinieron de golpe a su cabeza al pensar en aquello, entrando en una crisis de ansiedad que duró unos minutos, hasta que Zelda consiguió calmarle. Recostado en su pecho y aún con la respiración agitada, volvió a hablar.

-¿Tú crees que estoy loco? –le preguntó de golpe, quedándose ella por un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso? –se sentía dolida con sus palabras- ¡Por favor, Link! ¡Deja de torturarte más con eso! ¡Lo que te ocurrió fue una desgracia, sí! ¡Pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te pasó!

Probablemente Link no pudo soportarlo más y sus lágrimas de desesperación salieron por fin a la vista. Aquella visión le rompía el corazón a la joven, nunca le había visto así antes. Todo ese dolor acumulado brotaba de golpe como una riada, llevándose por delante a quien antes había sido un valeroso guerrero y a su princesa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Después de aquella noche, varias cosas cambiaron. La princesa Zelda finalizó con los servicios de médicos y enfermeras que atendían a Link, con la excusa de que habían hecho suficiente y no se requeriría más de sus servicios. Eso terminó con la medicación de Link, de la cual se quejaba, notando mejorías poco después de suprimírsela. Entre tanto, Link le había pedido ella que mantuviera en secreto que podía hablar, sólo aceptando hacerlo cuando estuviera con ella a solas, para evitar preguntas y conversaciones que de momento prefería evitar. A partir de ahí fue mejorando gradualmente y finalmente aceptando hablar delante de más gente además de Zelda, aunque siempre con reservas. Para entonces ella había prohibido a todo el que se dirigiera a él que le recordase aquel asunto, a excepción si él era quien quisiese hablar del tema.

En esas circunstancias, le creyó preparado para que pudiera salir del castillo y relacionarse un poco. Y su primer destino fue nada menos que el Rancho Lon Lon, donde ambos pasarían unos días alejados del ambiente del castillo y él podría reencontrarse con dos buenas amigas: Malon y su yegua Epona. Ella llevaba allí desde que Zelda, durante la ausencia de Link, pensó que lo mejor sería que pasase tiempo en su granja natal a la espera de que encontrasen a su dueño. Fue debido a que verla le provocaba una gran melancolía al recordarle a Link, por lo que le pareció la mejor opción. Y ese día, incluso antes de que pudieran mantener contacto visual, ella apareció galopando y relinchando rebosante de felicidad al reunirse nuevamente con Link.

-¡Ya me imaginaba que sus prisas se debían a que habíais llegado! –exclamó Malon, llegando un poco más tarde que Epona- ¿Cómo os encontráis, princesa? ¿Y tú Link? Me alegra que hayas podido visitarme después de tanto tiempo.

-Sí, yo también…-soltó en una suspiro, mientras acariciaba el hocico de su yegua- ¿Y tú qué, Epona? ¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia?

Ella relinchó y asintió con la cabeza a modo de contestación, mientras trotaba emocionada alrededor suyo.

-¿Sabes? Se le nota muy contenta de verte…-le comentó Malon- ¿Por qué no la montas y disfrutáis los dos de un paseo por el rancho? ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Eh? Yo, bueno…-no parecía estar tan seguro- Desde de tanto tiempo, seguro que he perdido práctica y no me gustaría preocuparos si me pasase algo.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –intervino Zelda, tratando de darle ánimos- Epona siempre ha sido tu montura y creo que sabrá moderarse si en verdad necesitas más entrenamiento.

Incluso la propia yegua le incitaba a subirse en su lomo, golpeándoselo levemente con la barbilla señalándole sus intenciones. Dado que todas ellas le alentaban a hacerlo, tuvo que aceptar la proposición, pidiéndole a Malon una silla de montar y unas riendas para ello. La granjera tuvo que recordarle un poco cómo se preparaba a un caballo para su monta y cuando la equina estuvo lista, él se subió sobre ella. Fueron a paso lento durante un rato, hasta que Link se vio con confianzas para aumentar la velocidad. Se sentía bien al comprobar que no estaba del todo oxidado, atreviéndose incluso a saltar un cercado. Sin embargo, pareció olvidarse de que Epona necesitaba colocarse en una posición óptima para hacerlo y al llegar a la valla, ella se negó y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que cayese al suelo. Rápidamente, Zelda y Malon acudieron para socorrerle, viendo que no se levantaba del suelo. Epona relinchaba y resoplaba nerviosa, puesto que su amo permanecía inmóvil. Afortunadamente, escasos minutos más tarde abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó sin problemas, sólo había sido un susto.

-¡Uf, menos mal! ¡Nos temíamos lo peor! –respiró aliviada Malon- ¡Ya sabes lo que dicen! ¡Si te caes del caballo, tienes que volver a montarte! Pero esta vez, tómatelo con más calma, hombretón. No tienes que lucirte tanto después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin…

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…-no quería escucharla- Me voy a dentro descansar, ya no me apetece montar.

Aquel cambio de actitud tan drástico les extrañó. Y cuando se dirigía a la casa de la joven granjera, Epona le siguió con la intención de animarlo y pedirle disculpas, algo que no pareció gustarle en absoluto.

-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?! –le gritó furioso pegándole en el hocico- ¡Por hoy has conseguido terminar con mi paciencia con tus tonterías! ¡Diosas! ¿Por qué no te largas a pastar por ahí y te olvidas de mí? ¡Eso es lo único que sabe hacer un animal como tú!

Debido al fuerte tono de sus palabras y el golpe que acababa de propinarle, salió huyendo hacia la otra punta del establo, asustada. Malon tuvo que ir a por ella para tratar de calmarla y Zelda se quedó sin palabras ante lo ocurrido. Jamás le había visto tan enojado, lo cual le preocupó más sabiendo de que se trataba de su leal yegua Epona.

Desgraciadamente, aquel incidente no quedó en un hecho aislado. A pesar de las buenas previsiones que había tenido respecto a la total recuperación de su prometido, desde aquel incidente comenzó a percatarse de la manifestación de una faceta suya que empezaba a preocuparla. Junto con aquel carácter huraño, solitario e introvertido que había desarrollado, se añadió una nueva característica: la agresividad. Cada día lo veía más malhumorado con todos los que le rodeaban, incluida consigo misma, aunque en menor medida que con el resto. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, el problema se agravaba. Comenzó a molestarse por cualquier leve contacto físico, hasta el punto de reaccionar violentamente ante ello. No le gustaba que le dijesen nada que no quisiera oír o siquiera una sugerencia. Se metía con los criados y soldados que custodiaban el castillo, sobre todo los de bajo rango. Se negó rotundamente a salir del castillo, considerándolo aparentemente su territorio y comportándose como si fuera el amo y señor del lugar. Cada vez era más caprichoso e insoportable con todo el mundo, apenas moderándose en cuanto aparecía la princesa Zelda para reprenderlo, ignorándola la mayoría de las veces y desapareciendo varias horas durante las cuales vagaba solo y malhumorado por las zonas menos transitadas del palacio.

Y llegó un día en el que sobrepasó los límites, en el cual acabó peleándose con un indefenso recluta que sólo estaba haciendo su ronda y se tropezó con él cuando estaba doblando una de las numerosas esquinas de los pasillos del castillo, dejándole física y anímicamente trastocado. Fue entonces cuando Zelda decidió tomar medidas y le obligó a reunirse a solas con ella en su dormitorio.

-Deberías relajarte. Te noto bastante estresada…-comentó con soberbia, sentado en la cama.

-¡¿En serio lo crees?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! –le gritó furiosa y con los nervios a flor de piel- ¿Por qué le diste aquella paliza a ese guardia? ¡Era su primer día en ese puesto y ahora dice que no quiere seguir trabajando aquí! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Ni que Ganondorf nos hubiera vuelto a invadir o algo! –le exigió molesto, levantándose- ¡No es mi culpa si ese imbécil no sabe mirar por dónde va!

-¡¿Te estás escuchando, Link?! –exclamó impresionada con su actitud- ¿Desde cuándo un descuido así merece una reprimenda como la que le has dado a ese pobre muchacho?

-¡Puf! ¿Y a mí qué? Al menos le servirá para el futuro, ya que si hubiera sido un enemigo hubiera acabado muerto.-contestó sin más, como siempre ignorándola y mirando por la ventana. No parecía sentir ningún remordimiento al respecto.

-Link… ¿Qué te está pasando? –cambió drásticamente su tono, ahora triste- Tú nunca has sido así y lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Llevas así un tiempo, desde que fuimos a pasar unos días al Rancho Lon Lon.

-Eso lo dirás tú, yo sigo como siempre.-difirió él, contradiciendo todo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo.

-No, no lo es.-negó ella con la cabeza- Sé que algo te pasa, pero si tú no me ayudas a descubrirlo no podré ayudarte.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que necesito tú ayuda? –contestó molesto- Además, vuelvo a repetirte que son alucinaciones tuyas… ¡Yo ya estoy bien! ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Sólo veo a mi amado hablándome despectivamente como si yo no fuera más que un despojo para él…-habló ofendida- Aunque tampoco sé si el que me habla es aquel hombre del que me enamoré o es otra persona.

-¡Oh, déjate de cursilerías! ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién iba a ser si no? –siguió en sus trece- ¡Anda, déjame en paz y terminemos cuanto antes esta conversación! No estoy de humor para escuchar tonterías.

-¡Link! ¡Cierra la boca de una vez! –se reveló ella, retornando la discusión y agarrándole el brazo para hablarle directamente- ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Si sigues me veré obligada a tomar medidas!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! –se zafó de ella notablemente enojado- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Mandarme a ese manicomio de Kakariko? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Eres demasiado débil para hacer eso!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues si sigues de ese modo no descartaría esa opción! –continuó calentando más el ambiente, volviéndole a agarrar el brazo y llevándoselo consigo- ¡Lo primero que harás será pedirle a ese…!

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques! –le gritó mientras le pegaba un brutal manotazo en la cara- ¡Y tú a mí no me das órdenes! ¡¿Te enteras?!

Su temperamento cambio al momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que había. Tal había sido la fuerza de su golpe, que la había tirado al suelo y le había dejado una marca destacable en su cara. Ella se encontraba en el suelo, paralizada de lo aterrorizada que estaba y reprimiendo cuanto podía sus lágrimas. Link trató de ayudarla arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero ella lo apartó bruscamente antes de que pudiese tocarla.

-Ve… ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí! ¿E-entiendes? –le ordenó con voz temblorosa, aún en el suelo- ¡Largo! ¡O llamaré a los guardias para que te saquen a la fuerza!

Él estaba todavía en un estado de shock, aterrado e incapaz de reaccionar. Hasta que escasos instantes después, salió corriendo de la habitación y la dejó a ella sola, sin mediar una sola palabra antes de hacerlo. Apenas unos minutos después, rompió en el llanto, derrumbándose sobre el suelo por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que acabaría en ese punto en lo referido a Link, se sentía defraudada y culpable de haber dejado que eso sucediera.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Si algo sabían todos los que convivían en el castillo, es que Impa tenía un sexto sentido para detectar cuando las cosas iban mal. Y aquello no era una excepción, porque apenas unas horas después de lo ocurrido entre Link y Zelda, sin que nadie supiese lo que había pasado, apareció frente a la puerta de la princesa con la intención de hablar con ella. Presentía que su protegida la necesitaba en aquel momento y no se equivocó cuando tras mucho insistir tocando su puerta, le abrió tratando de ocultarle la marca que le había dejado su discusión con Link.

-¿Por qué ocultáis vuestro bajo ese pañuelo, princesa? –le preguntó con serias dudas sobre los motivos que tendría para ello.

-Por favor, Impa, entra.-le pidió casi en un suspiro- No quiero hablar aquí fuera…

Obedeciendo a su petición, se reunió con ella en privado en sus aposentos, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y de que nadie las oiría.

-¿Vais a responder ahora a mi pregunta? –insistió la Sheikah.

-¿Eh? No es nada…-contestó como medianamente pudo- Es sólo que me siento un poco acatarrada, nada más.

-Sabéis que no podéis engañarme, majestad. Os conozco desde que erais una niña y sé cuándo me mentís.-se acercó a ella para observarla mejor- Quitaros ese pañuelo, por favor.

-¡Lo digo en serio, Impa! ¡Sólo estoy algo resfriada! –se apartó de su lado y trató de evadirla- Si sólo has venido a molestarme será mejor que te vayas.

A pesar de sus negativas para evitar que ella conociera la verdad, finalmente Impa se vio obligada a robarle con un ágil y rápido movimiento la prenda que ocultaba aquello que quería esconder.

-¡Princesa! ¿Qué es esa marca que está en vuestra cara? –exclamó alarmada al verla- Es un signo claro de agresión… ¿Acaso ha sido el joven Link en una de sus violentas reacciones? -no le respondió, dejando que su silencio lo hiciera por ella- ¡Esto es inadmisible! ¡Ha cruzado el límite de mi tolerancia! ¡Ese muchacho se las va a tener que ver conmigo en cuanto lo encuentro!

-¡No, Impa! ¡Por favor! ¡No vayas! –le suplicó desesperada, reteniéndola a su lado- Déjalo como está, por favor. Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de él y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre esto. Yo ya no sé qué hacer…

Ante aquella necesitada petición, la acompañó sentándose junto a ella en su cama, dispuesta a conversar con ella y mostrándose más que una guardiana.

-Princesa…-se autocorrigió al instante- No, Zelda…sé que debes de sentirme más confusa que yo en lo referente al dramático cambio del joven Link. Pero no debes aceptar esos malos tratos por parte suya, debes imponerle un límite. Y si no quiere aceptarlo, puede marcharse del castillo o ir directo al calabozo, puesto que tú eres la soberana de este reino y un acto así sería condenado en circunstancias normales con la cárcel.

-Sí…snif…lo sé…-se sentía impotente- Pero es que no le comprendo. Nunca se había comportado así, y mucho menos conmigo, es algo que no me cuadra. Todo empezó a raíz de un accidente mientras montaba Epona cuando visitamos el Rancho Lon Lon. No sé qué conexión puede tener ambos sucesos, su caída y ese carácter violento que desarrolló escasamente después.

-Es realmente extraño…-pensó en alto la mujer- Suena a locura, pero quizás un mal golpe en la cabeza pudo desencadenar esa parte de su personalidad que tal vez permaneciera oculta en su interior.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Si fuese así se hubiera manifestado hace tiempo! ¡Él no es así! –trató de defenderle, aunque en esa situación le costaba hacerlo.

-Está bien, sólo era una teoría.-intentó tranquilizarla- Pues entonces, no sé qué otra cosa pudiera ser. Ahora lo realmente importante es comprender la gravedad del problema y actuar en consecuencia. ¿Qué harás en cuanto le veas?

-No lo sé…-confesó en un suspiro- Una parte de mí se siente triste y culpable, por lo que no sabría bien cómo reaccionar; otra en estos momentos le teme desde lo más profundo de mi corazón; y otras le detesta tanto que me vería incapaz de mirarle a la cara, al menos durante unos días.

-Quizás lo mejor sea que lo evites durante ese tiempo y medites lo que vas a hacer con calma. Así de paso ese muchacho también tendrá tiempo para recapacitar sobre sus actos y con suerte estará más receptivo para que un cambio obre sobre él.

-Sí, será lo mejor…-murmuró mientras se acostaba y colocaba su cabeza en sus rodillas- Gracias Impa, siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado. No sabes lo agradecida que te estoy por ello…

La Sheikah se sintió conmovida por aquel acto, demostrándole que a pesar de ser una mujer adulta y una capacitada líder, ella como cualquier otra persona a veces se podía sentir vulnerable y necesitada de afecto y comprensión. Y por supuesto no iba a negárselo, puesto que para ella era más que su protegida. No podía ocultar para sí misma que la quería como a la hija que nunca tuvo, puesto que había sido ella quien la había criado en ausencia de su madre biológica. Lo que nunca pudo imaginarse en que tuviese que desempeñar esa faceta maternal para tratar asuntos de esa naturaleza.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Durante los siguientes días hizo lo que Impa le había aconsejado, aunque en ningún momento le costó hacerlo. Al parecer, Link había tenido la misma idea, puesto que ella ni ninguno del castillo le había visto. Eso sólo la molestó, creyendo que no buscaba pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido y que el orgullo que había desarrollado aquella nueva personalidad suya le impedía hacerlo.

Ya habían pasado unos cinco días desde aquello y Link seguía sin aparecer. Ella se encontraba almorzando en el comedor privado de la Familia Real junto con Impa, a un par de asientos separada de ella por protocolo. Aquella espera sólo había conseguido mosquear a la princesa e Impa pensó entonces que ya era suficiente.

-Princesa… ¿No cree que han pasado demasiados días desde que el joven Link no se acerca por aquí para alimentarse? –le preguntó tratando de convencerla- Tal vez debería intentar hablar con él personalmente en vez de seguir postergando más de la cuenta esto.

-¿No fuiste tú quien me aconsejó lo contrario? –le recordó reprimiendo sus malos humos- Si él no quiere comer a la hora en la que lo hacemos nosotras, no es mi problema. Que venga cuando le guste.

-Pero majestad…-no entendía su enfado- Los mismos criados me han dicho que él no ha aparecido por aquí desde entonces. Y es poco probable que haya entrado a la cocina para coger algo de comida, puesto que los cocineros y quienes trabajan allí se hubiesen dado cuenta.

-Tal vez haya decidido salir a la ciudadela después de lo que nos ocurrió, simplemente me da igual lo que haga.-habló despreocupada, tratando de comer sin pensar en él.

-Tampoco creo que sea así, ya que los guardias lo sabrían y eso no es así.-insistió ella- Una limpiadora me ha dicho que le ha sido imposible acceder al cuarto de Link para cambiar las sábanas y adecentarla un poco. Siempre está cerrada y por mucho que toque, nunca le responde. Es muy probable que haya estado encerrado en su habitación estos días.

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupas? No le ocurrirá nada estando ahí metido y tampoco podrá molestar a nadie mientras esté ahí. Todos salimos ganando.

-Me impresiona negativamente la actitud que demuestra, princesa…-se levantó de la mesa, decepcionada- Sé que yo misma le recomendé que se mantuviera alejada de él unos días, pero está yendo demasiado lejos. Le aconsejé eso para que pensase lo que haría de ahora en adelante y cómo recuperar a quien antes usted verdaderamente amaba. Si después de todo lo ocurrido va a rendirse ahora, entonces de nada habrá servido todo lo demás.

Tras aquellas duras y sinceras palabras, ella se marchó, dejándola sola para que pensara al respecto. No dudaba en que en verdad quería verlo, pero aquella parte de sí misma que recientemente había comenzado a odiarlo se lo impedía. Mas sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, trataría de hablar con él como pudiese.

Poco después de dirigió a su habitación, donde comprobó de primera mano que la puerta realmente estaba cerrada. Le llamó numerosas veces, hasta que consiguió nuevamente sacarla de sus casillas y comenzó a amenazarle creyendo que la estaba ignorando. Pero mucho más tarde, sintió que algo no estaba yendo bien y eso la preocupó.

-Así que finalmente recapacitó, me alegro.-le habló Impa caminando hasta donde se encontraba- Me oído que lleva aquí desde hace un buen rato… ¿A conseguido algo?

-No, y eso es lo que me preocupa…-comentó con cierto nerviosismo- Está cerrada con llave, pero no percibo nada ahí dentro. Debería haberme contestado hace rato, aunque fuese con un resoplido o algo.

-¿Cree que algo pueda ir mal? Comprendo, entonces quizás será mejor que se aparte…-le pidió mientras se preparaba para el ataque.

Con apenas unos estratégicos y poderosos golpes, logró derribar la puerta y permitiéndole a la princesa entrar dentro. Como sospechaba, no había nadie en la habitación, lo que la confundió mucho al preguntarse en ese momento dónde había ido y por qué había él hecho eso. Se percató de una carta encima de Link, alentando sus sospechas y preocupaciones al respecto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Perdóname, es lo único que soy capaz de decirte en este momento. Debería contarte todo esto en persona y no a través de una carta. Nuevamente te pido perdón por ser un cobarde._

_No dejo de pensar en aquella escena, cuando te vi en el suelo asustada y con la silueta de mi mano pintada en tu bonita cara. Sé que he llegado demasiado lejos, herirte era lo último que podría tolerar de mí mismo._

_He tratado de serenarme y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y lo que llevo haciendo durante un tiempo con todos los que me rodean. Apenas te escribo esto unas horas después de aquello, puesto que si estás leyendo estoy significa que no estaré en la habitación, eso lo entenderás más tarde._

_Te preguntarás el porqué de mi violento comportamiento, ni yo mismo soy capaz de explicármelo. Pero me imagino que sí te diste cuenta de que todo esto comenzó aquel día en el Rancho Lon Lon. Puede que para cualquiera ese accidente con Epona sólo hubiera sido una simple caída de la que salí ileso, pero para mía fue mucho más. No es extraño que te cuente que el golpe me dolió un poco, es obvio, pero eso fue suficiente para que vinieran a la mente los recuerdos de mi encarcelamiento. Hasta el momento, tú y los que habían estado cuidando de mí habían sido muy cuidadosos conmigo, por lo que no había vuelto a sufrir un golpe o una caída que me lastimase como aquello. A pesar de haberlo sentido apenas unos segundos, volver a sentir un dolor físico como aquel me volvió loco. Y como además no había sido capaz de manejar a Epona como me esperaba, mi seguridad en mí mismo decayó aún más de lo que estaba. _

_Pese a tus esfuerzos porque volviera a sentirme cómodo después de aquella traumática experiencia, ese hecho me hizo desconfiar de mis propias fuerzas y de todos. Pensaba que en cualquier momento algo o alguien lograrían agredirme nuevamente si no conseguía ser más fuerte, por lo que empecé a abusar de aquellos que eran más vulnerables dentro del castillo, el único lugar que me podía proteger del resto del mundo y de sus peligros. Comencé a tratar a los demás como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo, empeorando cuanto más pasaba el tiempo. Todo ello era fruto de mi inseguridad y aquella nueva sensación de poder me hizo perder el control. Esa nueva faceta de mi personalidad me servía como escudo, pero después de lo que te hice, me di cuenta de que me había convertido en un monstruo. Lo siento, sé que no es suficiente, pero espero que logres perdonarme. Y si no, estás en tu derecho._

_Ya no podré volverte a mirar a la cara, por lo que he decidido marcharme. Te he causado demasiados problemas desde que nos comprometimos, quizás nunca deberías haber aceptado mi proposición. Lo que en un principio fue que tu padre me acogiese en el castillo porque no tenía a donde ir, acabó convirtiéndose en esto. Ahora soy un adulto, no necesito que me den refugio. Creo que lo mejor para ti será que nos separemos definitivamente, pero si alguna vez te encontrases en peligro, vendría a salvarte sin miramientos. _

_Con esto, a punto de finalizar mi carta, me despido. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave para hacerte pensar que me encontraba ahí, dándome tiempo para alejarme lo más lejos que pudiese de allí. Te pido entonces que no me busques, quiero que sigas con tu vida. Busca a otro hombre que te haga feliz y que sea buen rey, no te reprocharé nada. Nunca debí dejar el Bosque Kokiri tras que acabara mi periplo, a pesar de que ellos se fueron de allí hace tiempo tras la muerte del Árbol Deku; tal vez así no hubiese ocurrido nada de esto._

_Te pido perdón nuevamente y te deseo lo mejor, gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo. Hasta siempre…_

_Atentamente, Link._ "

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zelda era incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba escrito en ese papel, apresurándose por comprobar por sí misma si era verdad aquello. En efecto, se había llevado sus posesiones más valiosas: su escudo, su espada y la ocarina que le regaló de niño su amiga Saria, puesto que la Ocarina del Tiempo la conservaba ella. Impa se percató enseguida de lo ocurrido sin necesidad de leer la carta, organizado inmediatamente una partida de búsqueda en cuanto se lo pidió.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los días iban pasando y parecía que nadie le había visto cuando escapó de castillo o por la ciudad. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Semanas más tarde, seguía sin noticias de él. A esas alturas, podría estar ya fuera de las fronteras de Hyrule y le sería muy difícil encontrarlo. No dejaba de releer aquella carta ni un solo día, brotándole las lágrimas cada vez que lo hacía. Su desesperación le llevó a regresar al Rancho Lon Lon, decidida a llevarse a Epona y participar activamente en su búsqueda. Mas no sabía realmente por dónde empezar.

-¿Entonces todavía no hay noticias de él? Es una lástima…-suspiró entristecida Malon- Espero que logre encontrarle, princesa, de seguro Epona le será una gran ayuda para poder encontrarle.

-Eso espero…-respondió sin ánimo- ¿Te importaría que me quedase unas horas aquí antes de volver al castillo? Me apetecería relajarme un poco en este prado tan bonito.

-Como guste, majestad, puede quejarse el tiempo que desee.-le hizo una reverencia- Si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con mis labores. Y…si encuentra pistas sobre su paradero, hágamelo saber, por favor.

La princesa Zelda se quedó entonces sentada sobre la verde hierba e intentando disfrutar del buen día que había en la granja. Veía a las vacas y a los caballos pastar tranquilos, su mundo era mucho más tranquilo y sin apenas preocupaciones. Epona se encontraba junto a ella, tratando de darle ánimos al ver lo desanimada que estaba, mientras volvía a leer la carta.

-¿Dónde estás…Link? –suspiró al viento- No es cierto que deberías haberte quedado en el Bosque Kokiri, para los años que estuve contigo hasta que…-en ese instante, su mente se iluminó- Ese bosque…es cierto, nadie le ha buscado allí. Tienen miedo de los rumores que circulan sobre ese lugar, pero él me los desmintió en su día. Y como pocos además de él conocen, es probable que lo haya elegido como escondrijo.

La yegua relinchó indicándole que podría llevarla a ese lugar, ya que lo había visitado con anterioridad. Con la firme convicción de que se encontraría ahí, montó a Epona y partió en dicha dirección, sin informar a nadie de sus planes. Tras cabalgar por la Pradera de Hyrule y adentrarse entre la espesa vegetación, Epona acabó encontrando un sendero que le conducía a un pequeño puente oculto. Un rato después, finalmente llegaron a lo que Zelda le pareció ser la antigua aldea de los Kokiri. Estaba abandonada y las casas se habían deteriorado con los años, dando un aspecto deprimente que se reflejaba incluso en la vegetación. Se dedicó a explorar los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero no tuvo suerte. A esas alturas, a pesar de que había salido bien temprano hacia el rancho y escasamente después rumbo a esos bosques, no evitó que acabara encontrándose sola a medianoche sin un refugio decente donde guarecerse.

Eso la puso en grave peligro, pues mientras caminaba sin apenas visibilidad por el poblado, fue atacada por un pequeño grupo de monstruos conformado por tres Stalfos y unos cuantos Deku. Traía consigo su fiel arco y disponía de su magia para atacar, pero no fue suficiente contra sus enemigos. La yegua también trataba de defenderse, pero eran bastantes y se sentía arrinconada, perdiendo el control.

Y de pronto, salido de las sombras, apareció el héroe al que tanto había buscado para defenderla. No tardó demasiado en deshacerse de algunos y de hacer retroceder al resto, mostrando su fuerza y la ira que sentía contra ellos.

-¡¿Quién os ha dicho que podáis entrar a este bosque sin mi permiso?! –les gritó furioso llegando incluso a intimidarlos, parecían temerle- ¡Largaos de aquí si no queréis que acabe con la vida de más de los vuestros! ¡Este es mi territorio! ¿Entendido?

No tuvo que decir nada más, puesto que salieron huyendo y dejaron a Zelda en paz. Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, él le habló con frialdad.

-Te dije que no vinieras a buscarme…-le recordó molesto, de espaldas a ella- ¿Por qué has venido? ¡Y además sola! Has podido acabar siendo la víctima de esas criaturas. Lo último que quiero es que te ocurra algo. ¿Entiendes?

-Ya lo sé, fue muy imprudente de mi parte…-admitió decaída- Pero tenía que hacerlo. Quiero que vuelvas al castillo conmigo, por favor.

-Sabes cuál será mi respuesta, así que no insistas.-repitió cansado, evitando el contacto visual- De todas formas, es tarde. Mejor será que vengas conmigo y descanses hasta mañana.

Sin decirle nada más, le guió hasta donde antaño el Árbol Deku se erigía sobre todo el bosque. Ahora sólo quedaba de él un tronco muerto, que debido a su inmenso tamaño ahora le servía de refugio a Link, puesto que su antiguo hogar estaba casi derruido y su tamaño no le permitiría estar cómodo ahí dentro. Mientras Epona se fue a descansar bajo unas ramas, ella se sentó junto a la fogata que había prendido Link antes de que fuera a rescatarla. Link le entregó una parte del conejo que había cazado y había estado cocinando al fuego. Zelda le veía alimentarse con desgana, tal vez por eso estuviera tan delgado. No tocó apenas la comida que le ofreció, puesto que tenía que hablar con él temas más importantes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? –le preguntó él al verla así- Mañana necesitarás fuerzas para el viaje de vuelta, así que come, por favor.

-Link…-suspiró- No me iré si no es contigo, por mucho que te empeñes en lo contrario. Ahora sé lo que te pasó gracias a esa carta que me dejaste antes de marcharte. Y te perdono, Link, por eso deseo que regreses.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo, sólo soy una carga para ti.-seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, nervioso- ¡La culpa es mía por haber aceptado quedarme en el castillo cuando era niño! ¡Todo por mi estúpido anhelo de tener una familia e integrarme con los de mi raza!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y tú deseo no era una tontería! ¡Me tienes a mí y quienes también te aprecian!

-Sí, lo es…-negó con la cabeza- Después de mis aventuras todo cambió…si ya me sentía bastante solo cuando vivía sin saber de mis orígenes, regresar tras todo lo ocurrido no me convencía. Y dado que Saria y los demás Kokiri tuvieron que marcharse con la muerte del Árbol Deku, no hubiese sido un hogar verdadero. Quedé huérfano nada más nacer; me crié entre una raza en la que nunca pude integrarme del todo por mi condición; y después tuve que aprender a valerme por mí mismo fuera del bosque cuando Ganondorf trató de conquistar el reino. Y cuando todo parecía ir bien, vuelve a ocurrir algo que me obliga a alejarse de mis seres queridos. Mi destino parecer ser estar solo, así que no iré en su contra.

-Link… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? –se acercó a él, aun cuando trató de evitarla- Nunca has estado solo, siempre has tenido a otros contigo. Incluso durante tus aventuras… ¿O es que te has olvidado de Navi o esa otra hada llamada Tael?

-Sí, pero…-se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperado- Parece que siempre acabo haciendo daño a quienes tienen alguna conexión conmigo. Y sabes que yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero esta agresividad en mí sólo complicará más las cosas.

Ella lo abrazó tiernamente y dejó que se desahogara con ella. Sabía que no sería fácil que volviera a su vida normal, desde el principio lo supo. Pero lo que más deseaba era volver a estar con él, e incluso en esas circunstancias, ese seguía siendo su único pensamiento.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tras convencerle esa noche para que volviese, Impa ideó una terapia para ayudarle a liberar toda esa furia y rabia internas de la manera apropiada. Entrenaba con él y le enseñaba una fuerte disciplina de combate, realizando multitud de ejercicios que muchas veces acabaron con las fuerzas y la paciencia de Link. Y cada vez que reaccionara de mala manera, la Sheikah le reprendía duramente, siendo él incapaz de hacerle frente. Con el tiempo, su temperamento se volvió más tranquilo, como lo era antes. Ese milagroso cambio le hizo inmensamente feliz a la princesa y también al propio Link. Terminó disculpándose con todos aquellos con quienes se había portado como un déspota, sobre todo con aquel recluta al pegó. Gracias a eso, pudo por fin a comenzar a relacionarse de nuevo con la gente, paseando por las calles de la ciudadela solo o acompañado de Zelda, ganándose el favor del pueblo.

Y tiempo más tarde, finalmente ella le vio preparado para asumir el cargo de rey de Hyrule, celebrándose esa boda tan esperada por todo lo alto. Fue una ceremonia hermosa y quizás excesiva, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, querían disfrutar de la fiesta todo lo que pudiesen. Ya en la noche, ambos regresaron a lo que ahora se convertiría en su lecho conjunto, aunque no con las mismas expectativas.

-¡Uf! ¡Menos mal! ¡Estoy agotado! –respiró aliviado Link, relajándose sobre la enorme cama- Ha sido un día intenso y repleto de emociones… ¿No crees?

-Sí…-se rió ligeramente, acercándose a él- Pero todavía no ha acabado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó confundido por cómo actuaba.

-Bueno, creo que puedes imaginártelo perfectamente…-le habló provocativamente, juntándose más- Es nuestra noche de bodas. Y hay algo que las parejas suelen hacer esa noche en concreto…

-Ah…-él no parecía tan convencido- Creo que sé a lo que te refieres, pero…

-Pero… ¿Qué? –le preguntó disimulando duda, acariciándole el cabello- Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos… ¿O acaso he de recordarte lo que hacíamos a escondidas de mi padre y de Impa antes de que pasara todo? Hasta esta noche, no he querido presionarte a que lo hiciéramos, puesto que tú no estabas del todo bien y además quise posteriormente esperar a esta fecha tan significativa.-se colocó sobre él- Pero ya no tienes excusa, esposo mío…quiero que me hagas revivir todas aquellas sensaciones que me hacías sentir durante nuestro noviazgo, esta noche.

Ella comenzó a desnudarse frente a él, teniendo cuidado de no dañar su hermoso y delicado traje de novia, tratando de transmitirle la excitación y el deseo que recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Link parecía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no caer en la tentación. Cuando finalmente ella quedó libre de prenda algunas, comenzó a besarle y a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, mientras le trataba de arrebatar sus ropajes reales. Pero llegó a un punto en el que Link no pudo soportarlo más y la apartó de repente, dejándola completamente anonadada.

-¡Lo siento, Zelda! P-pero es que yo…-no sabía cómo explicarse- ¡Ag! ¡No puedo! ¡De veras lo siento, pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo! ¡Y no es por ti, por supuesto! –se sentía acomplejado y nervioso- Mejor será que lo dejemos para otra ocasión. Siento haber roto tus expectativas sobre esta noche, en serio…-apenas quitándose unas prendas sobrantes, se tapó con la manta y se dispuso a dormir, dándole la espalda- Buenas noches, Zelda.

Ella recogió sus ropas realmente decepcionada e sin poder comprender la situación. Se colocó un camisón para dormir y durante unos minutos estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Link…-sabía que él seguía despierto- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu secuestro?

Pudo ver que al instante se le tensaron los músculos, había dado en el clavo. Él no le contestó y trató de conciliar el sueño, tratando de hacer como que no le había formulado la pregunta. Ella se horrorizaba apenas trataba de imaginarse el motivo más profundo de todo aquello, sinceramente no podía pensar en ello. Se colocó junto a él y le abrazó por la espalda, intentando darle ánimos y siendo lo más comprensiva posible con él. Mas se sentía, nunca mejor dicho, impotente ante lo sucedido y no quiso corresponderle por vergüenza. Nadie les pudo advertir que algo así podría sucederles, puesto que no pensaron en las consecuencias que él tendría respecto al tema sexual.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Había pasado más de un año desde su casamiento y las cosas iban bien por Hyrule. Demostraban ser unos grandes reyes para su pueblo y ellos se lo agradecían. Y también su vida personal también les satisfacía, su amor mutuo era incuestionable. Sin embargo, seguían sin poder consumar su unión. Eso no sólo entorpecía su matrimonio, sino que también le preocupaba a Zelda el no poder además transmitir su linaje a la siguiente generación.

-Entonces…-en aquel momento, estaba entablando una conversación muy íntima con su protectora- ¿Él sigue negándose a ello?

-Sí, cada vez me cuesta más animarle a que lo hagamos.-le confesó entristecida- No quiero ni pensar en qué le hicieron, pero se ha vuelto otro nuevo impedimento entre nosotros y también le hace sentirse fatal por no poder corresponderme.

-Entiéndelo, es un hombre. Probablemente su autoestima se vea más dañada por cosas como esta, por lo que será difícil que recupere la confianza. Pero en algún momento deberá afrontarlo. El reino necesita un heredero, lo contrario sería desastroso para la estabilidad de la nación.

-Sí, lo tengo muy presente. Todavía somos jóvenes, tenemos veintiséis años… ¿Tú crees realmente que seguirá negándose hasta que llegue a una edad en la que yo ya no pueda concebir un hijo? –le preguntó preocupada y algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso.-se disculpó ante sus desastrosas palabras- Es verdad que sois jóvenes y aún tenéis bastante tiempo para tener hijos, pero cuanto antes él logre vencer esos temores que le atormentan, tanto el reino como podrá sentirse más tranquilos.

A partir de ahí, los intentos por restablecer su vida íntima con su marido no cesaron. Ella con su cariño, paciencia y comprensión; y él con su fortaleza y coraje superando ciertos complejos y secuelas que le había quedado de su encierro; finalmente, lo consiguieron. Fue una experiencia, que aunque la conocían, les resultó diferente tras tanto tiempo. Después de eso, él pareció recobrar el apetito sexual de golpe, haciendo que Zelda, aunque feliz, sintiera abrumada. Era un poco brusco con ella al principio, no sabía si era por su anterior complejo o por tanto tiempo de inactividad, pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en momentos más románticos y placenteros.

Y así, el milagro de la vida surgió entre ellos. El día del nacimiento de su primer hijo significó mucho para ellos, pues simbolizaba la superación y la realización de sus aspiraciones como los reyes de Hyrule.

-Es hermoso… ¿No crees? –dijo Zelda con su recién nacido en brazos, descansando tras un agotador parto- Todavía no me creo que esté aquí, después de lo que hemos pasado.

-Sí…-no sabía que decir, estaba prendado por su hijo- Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso...desde el día en el que me secuestraron hasta cuando me contaste que estabas encinta… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha trascurrido?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas en cosas así en un momento como este? –le preguntó sorprendida y algo ofendida- Pero si tanto te importa, déjame que me lo piense…creo, que unos siete años, casi ocho si contamos también mi embarazo hasta este día.

-¡Je! Entonces tenía razón. Perdí siete años de mi vida cuando quedé dormido en el Templo del Tiempo, para que mi cuerpo infantil creciera y pudiera desempeñar mi papel como héroe. Me regresaste a mi tiempo para que pudiera vivir esos años perdidos… ¿Lo recuerdas? Y por cosas del destino, también volví a perder siete años de mi vida mientras me mantenían preso y posteriormente superaba una a una todas las secuelas que me quedaron de esa experiencia. Puedo decir que el día la vida de este niño comenzó a gestarse en tu vientre, fue el punto y final de aquella terrible historia…y el comienzo de una nueva.

Ella se sintió conmovida y recompensada por sus bellas palabras, haciéndole que le resbalara una lágrima de la emoción al besarle por todo eso. Sí, era cierto que habían pasado por grandes dificultades, sobre todo él. Pero si bien es cierto que todo lo malo acaba y al final a veces hay una gran recompensa que no todos saben apreciar. En su caso, consiguieron lo que ambos siempre habían deseado en mayor o menor medida: una familia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Fin**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Nota de Alfax: Bueno, tal y como dije, aquí está mi segundo One-Shot. Ambientado en el universo de Ocarina of Time, como puede verse, cuya premisa es bastante diferente a lo que hasta el momento había hecho. No sé, me apetecía hacerlo desde hace tiempo.**

**Ya no sé qué más decir al respecto, eso lo diréis vosotros con vuestros comentarios.**

**¡Suerte y hasta otra ocasión!**


End file.
